The Beekeeper
by Liapocalypse
Summary: Thea meets Asil on a blind date and they become smitten with each other. When a rogue attack turns the Thea into a submissive werewolf, she struggles to adjust. In the midst of her transition, the new werewolf hopefuls are descending on Aspen Creek and their sponsoring pack members are bringing with them other ideas about how submissive wolves should be treated. Asil x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Please note: The events in this story take place after 'Burning 'Bright'. Rated M for graphic violence/language/light sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any other copyrighted material in these stories. Thea is mine. Hope you enjoy the story!

Author note: Story jumps around in perspective and is noted by each characters name at the header or section in the story.

I sat in a booth at the Cabinet Mountain Brewing Company waiting for my date. I nervously fiddled with the bandage I had haphazardly wrapped around my arm so I wouldn't upset my date at the unsightly stings I had gotten this morning when I went out to tend my bees. The stings didn't bother me anymore, but the big red welts could be upsetting to some people. Now I wondered if the bandage would have the same effect.

This was my first date since I had moved up here from Denver to manage my grandparent's apiary last year. After my grandfather's death my grandmother didn't have the heart to keep up the bees, so she passed it along to me and flew south to Florida. Growing up I had been the only one of my siblings interested in the bees, so my grandfather taught me everything he knew. He always claimed to be a little psychic, so maybe he knew this is where I'd end up and wanted to insure that I'd know what to do.

I had dressed carefully for this date with in a pair of scarlet ponte pants, patent leather pumps, and a fitted black top that showed off my hour glass figure. My dark brown hair was pulled into a neat chignon, and I wore nude make up that emphasized my grey eyes. I felt a little awkward, as though I was wearing a costume. I used to dress up like this all the time, but a winter in Montana had cooled any desire I had to go find a party scene. I lived even further in the country than Libby, and with the nearest party scene three and a half hours away in Missoula I tended to stick to jeans and boots.

For weeks I had been trading emails with a handsome man named Asil. He grew roses, was well read, and judging from his pictures, very very handsome. He was also my best prospect, so I was determined to make a good impression.

Which brought me back to the bandage on my wrist and my impossible impulse to be ten minutes early everywhere I went. It was a quirk the bees were indifferent too, but I had learned that people could be less than forgiving.

And then the door opened and in walked my date looking even better than the pictures. I thought I had overdressed for dinner in a brewery and an evening at the end of summer festival in Libby, but my date seemed to match me. He wore tailored black pants and a raw silk black shirt with flashes of red coming from under his cuffs and collar. I stood up to greet him with a smile.

"Good evening Thea," he said when he reached me. "I am Asil."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," I replied as he took a seat.

"My dear, you're hurt," he said, concern etching his face when he saw my bandage.

"A gift from my bees," I replied. "I think they're getting ready to swarm."

"May I see?" He asked and I hesitated.

"It's not a pretty sight," I finally said.

"I don't mind," he replied. "Do you?"

I hesitated and then shook my head. "No."

Asil teased the bandage off my wrist with long, deft fingers that sent shivers down my spine. I had been living in the mountains far too long if that was enough to turn my crank.

"Why, this is nothing querida, I get similar injuries from my roses," he replied. "You have nothing to hide."

We perused the menu before finally deciding to share the Mediterranean plate and charcuterie board to share, and put in our orders with the waitress along with a couple of beers.

"Tell me about your roses," I said.

And he did, he told me about his green house and his roses.

"They sound beautiful," I said as he drew to a close.

"They are, but surely you grow flowers for your bees," Asil replied.

"I do, but I tend to grow flowers indigenous to this part of Montana. They survive the winters better and the honey has the added benefit of providing allergy relief for local plants," I said.

"And your apiary is near Libby?" Asil asked.

"No, it's up near Yaak," I replied as our beers came and I sipped my IPA appreciatively.

"Yaak is fairly close to me, in Aspen Creek," Asil replied.

"You live in Aspen Creek?" I asked. "I buy annual plants from Eunice Walker."

"You know Aspen Creek?" Asil asked, looking a little stunned.

"Not intimately. I just went the once, but the plants are thriving, I'm planning on going back once the winter is over," I replied as our food arrived. We availed ourselves appreciatively of our food, enjoying the melding of flavors for a moment.

"So how did a Chanel bag carrying woman end up in the Montana mountains?" Asil asked.

"I finished my graduate degree in agricultural science in Denver, and had a high paying job at a cattle ranch managing their breeding program. Denver's a bit more metropolitan than Yaak, so I indulged myself once in a while," I explained, not one bit ashamed for indulging my vanity. "Then my grandfather died and my grandmother couldn't keep up the bees. She was either going to have to sell or pass it along to me. I'm the only one of my siblings who cared enough to learn about the bees, so I quit my job and moved up here. But I kept the Chanel."

I didn't mention how lonely and isolated I had been since I moved up here.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I have old family money," he replied. "And I sell my roses to different breeders."

When we finished dinner Asil paid over my protests to split the bill and we headed outside into the cool summer evening.

There was music playing and couples were dancing. Children ran around playing games and couples and families walked together eating snacks and enjoying the air.

Asil and I walked through the crowd, taking in the sights until we reached a dance floor where a live band was playing traditional midwestern music and couples swayed together in the balmy night air.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Asil asked, and I smiled, letting him wrap his arms around me. We fell in time with the music and swayed lazily with the other couples. Even in my short heels, Asil still had a few inches on me, and his toned body felt good against mine.

Then the music changed to a fast reel and Asil surprised me when he was able to keep up as we jumped and turned around the floor with the other couples in time to the music. We changed partners a few times with the music and then came back to each other. I had always loved attending these dances growing up, and being back in one felt wonderful.

When the music ended I laughed, clutching Asil's shoulders as I caught my breath, feeling a little dizzy. He guided me off the floor with an arm around my shoulder.

The night was wearing on and I still had an hour's drive ahead of me to get home.

"May I see you again?" Asil asked, as though he were reading my mind.

"I'd like that," I replied. We strolled through the festival back towards where our cars were parked.

"Let's get dinner in Yaak next time," he said. "It's much closer to home. Which car is yours?"

"The Chevy," I said, pointing at the 1965 Chevy pick up truck parked under a street light.

When we reached my truck I leaned against the gate.

"This was fun," I said as he drifted closer and kissed me gently on the lips. His kiss made me feel like molten gold and I melted against him, letting him take the lead.

"Yes, it was," he replied. Asil dug into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Send me a message to this number when you get home, so I know you got there safely."

"Will do, I'll see you soon," I said, giving him another kiss before climbing into my truck. I got my self situated, pulling off my heels for the drive home and watching surreptitiously as Asil crossed the parking lot and climbed into an expensive Mercedes SUV.

I looked down at the card and smiled at it before tucking it into my wallet.

I started my engine and backed out of the space.

In no time at all, I was driving home up route 508 towards Yaak. I had a tendency to drive like a maniac during the daytime hours, but at night I drove a lot more safely. I had learned the hard way to drive carefully when I almost hit a moose standing in the middle of the road one night. You don't forget fear like that.

When I glanced in my rearview mirror I realized that Asil was behind me. It wasn't surprising, we both lived in the same direction after all.

I smiled and thought about how good it felt to be kissed and held by a man, especially one who so clearly had his act together.

After an hour I honked once at Asil as I pulled off for the exit to Yaak. He honked back as he continued on his way. I drove through the quiet town and out the other side. Another 30 minutes and I was pulling into my driveway. I climbed out of the car, purse in one and pumps in the other. The night sounds were comforting and the quiet hum of my bees made me smile.

Then I heard a strange howling and it sounded like no wolf I had ever heard before.

Shivering, I ran up the porch stairs and into my house. I rarely bothered to lock the doors anymore. Who was going to come all the way out here to rob someone? There were richer targets closer to Missoula and Kalispell anyway. But tonight I locked the doors before dropping my bag on the foyer table and pulling out my phone. I put Asil's number into my phone and sent him a text telling him that I had made it safely home and that I had had a wonderful time.

My home was a traditional farmhouse. I had kept the original 100 year old structure, but had fixed the foundation, electrical and plumbing problems when I moved in. I had also renovated the two bathrooms and the kitchen, installing white cabinets with white marble countertops and a tile backsplash as well all new stainless steel appliances. I had opened up the pantry to include small appliance storage and outlets and added a laundry room onto the back of the house so that I wouldn't have to go into the basement anymore.

On the second floor was my bedroom with it's attached bathroom, and a second smaller bedroom that I used as an office.

I turned out the lights and left my shoes by the front door. I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and undressed, dumping my clothes in the laundry basket. I took a shower and poured myself into a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and a tank top.

When I finally got into bed I checked my phone to see that Asil had replied.

"I am very glad you made it home safely querida," the text read. "I have just made it home myself. Would you care to have lunch with me on Saturday?"

I responded in the affirmative, bid him goodnight and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days I texted with Asil in between my other chores around the farm until he called me Thursday morning out of the blue. I was suiting up to go smoke some of the hives and see how their honey production was coming along when my phone rang and I had to strip off one of my cumbersome gloves to manipulate the touchscreen.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly, not bothering to read the name on the screen before I answered.

"Hello Thea," Asil said, his beautiful accent made even the most mundane greeting sound like a seduction. "I know we had plans for lunch on Saturday, but I was wondering I could entice you into joining me for dinner tonight."

I looked at my wall calendar and silently cursed the bee gods.

"I would love too, but I have to drive down to Roderick Mountain this afternoon to see a man about some beehives," I explained, feeling like I was going on some clandestine drug deal. But I had never met the man I was supposed to be meeting, so in a way it felt clandestine. I was thinking about bringing my gun to be on the safe side.

"Roderick Mountain?" Asil asked. "That's awfully remote. Have you met this man before?"

I hesitated. "No, not exactly. He answered on my ad online. I think one of my hives are going to start swarming soon and I'm not sure how much time I have left to relocate the new hive. I have a friend down in Kalispell who can help me, but he won't be back from California until the end of the month and it might be too late by then."

"Then I will join you," Asil replied and it was my turn to hesitate.

"You want to drive into the back country for some hives?" It sounded so stupid when I said it out loud.

"No, I want to spend time with you," Asil remarked. "How we do it is of no importance to me."

"Alright, I have some things to finish up here, I was going to head out around noon or 1, I can pick you up on my way," I replied.

"Nonsense, that would take you an extra hour out of your way. I have nothing to do this morning, why don't I come pick you up at noon?" Asil said. I hesitated for a moment but my desire to see him overrode any concerns about inviting this near stranger to my home.

"Alright, I live at the Sterling Grove Apiary," I said and went on to give him the directions three times. "Reception is really spotty up here, so you might not be able to call me if you get lost."

"These are very good directions, and I have a navigational system, I shouldn't have any issues getting to you, I will see you in a few hours," Asil said. When we hung up I looked at the phone in my hand for a moment with a smile before setting it on the kitchen counter and continuing to suit up.

Hours later I headed back up to the house from where my hives were kept, humming a little tune as I went. I heard tires crunching on my gravel drive and realized it must be later than I thought. I was about to head up to the driveway when the queer feeling of someone watching me overwhelmed the pleasure I felt at Asil's arrival and I turned to scan the tree line warily for a moment. But when nothing stood out to me I turned and continued on my way. I stripped off my gloves as I went and stuck them in my cargo pocket. I carried the smoker in one hand and pulled off my hat with the other.

I crested the hill as Asil was pulling a picnic basket out of the back seat of a Subaru and when he turned to see me his face broke into a smile that was soft and sensual.

"I thought we could have some lunch before we started our adventure," Asil said. "Perhaps you could show me your hives too."

"Sure," I said. "But I thought it was earlier than it is, I still need to shower and get changed. Why don't you come wait inside?"

Asil must have sensed my hesitation because he shook his head. "Nonsense, you have a beautiful porch with a lovely view, I'll sit outside until you're ready."

"Alright, make yourself at home," I replied, and headed inside. I hung up my suit and put my things away in the mud room before heading upstairs to shower. I dressed in a pair of jeans, boots, and a grey shirt with flowers embroidered on it. I pinned up my damp hair and headed downstairs, stopping in the kitchen to get plates, flatware, glasses and a pitcher of iced tea.

When I had them balanced on a tray, I carried it outside to find that the basket was sitting on the table but Asil was missing. I set down the tray and scanned the yard but didn't see him anywhere.

"Asil?" I called.

"Down here," he called back. I climbed off the porch and headed down the hill to find Asil standing at the tree line looking into the woods.

"What's the matter?" I asked when I reached him.

"I thought I saw something in the woods, I wanted to check it out," he replied. "Perhaps it was just a lone wolf."

"I heard something out here the other night, sometimes I get timber wolves nearby, but they never bother me," I said.

I couldn't read the expression Asil gave me, so I shrugged it off.

"My hives are nearby, come on," I said, taking his hand and leading him down the path to the meadow that held my bee hives. They were all humming industriously, and when I opened up a hive to show Asil my bees simply ignored us and kept about their work.

"How many hives do you have?" Asil asked, looking around.

"100 hives," I replied proudly. "I sell their honey at farmer's markets, and I make candles and soap with the wax."

"You must be very popular, this is an amazing set up," he said. "Do you make enough to keep going in the off season?"

"Oh yes, it's just me so I manage pretty comfortably," I said. I didn't mention my investments from my job in Denver, those were what really helped towards the end of winter.

"Let's go have some lunch and see about some hives, shall we?" Asil asked.

"Let's," I said with a quick grin. But my smile vanished when I heard an angry buzzing coming from one corner of the field. Without a word I turned and stalked through the native grass, meadow flowers and clover to the offending hive and stared down at it for a moment, a frown on my face.

"Is this the hive?" Asil asked and I shook my head.

"No, this is a different one, but their queen is still pretty young, there's no explaining it," I said, then looked into the woods as though the answer lay in the shadows. "I wonder what could be upsetting them."

"Perhaps it's your lone wolf," he said, sounding displeased.

"Why would a wolf upset bees?" I asked as I turned towards the house.

"All living things can sense a predator," he replied.

I did my best to put the bees aside for the moment as we climbed the hill to my house.

Asil had made steak salads with crab cakes and cold roasted potatoes. We ate the delicious food and when we were done Asil helped me carry the dirty dishes inside and I loaded them into the dishwasher.

He followed me into the foyer where I grabbed my purse, keys and my phone off the charger.

"You have a beautiful home," he said. "Who did the painting over the mantle?"

The painting over the mantle depicted an abstract of a wolf howling at the moon.

"That was done by a Finnish artist, I found that on vacation a few years ago and fell in love with it, I think the artist's name is Aatos Koskinen," I replied as I headed for the front door.

"I thought we'd take my car," Asil said. "It's proven it's mettle in the back country."

"Sure," I said, helping him load the picnic basket into the back seat before getting on the road.

The drive to Roderick Mountain was uneventful, even when we almost got lost on the twisting mountain roads, we eventually pulled into the gravel yard of a log cabin set up against the mountain.

We climbed out of the car and approached the house, when we got near an middle aged man came outside and hesitated when he saw Asil.

"Hello," I said. "Are you Harry Kincade?"

"Yes ma'am," he said. "You must be Thea."

"Come on, I keep the hives this way," Harry said. We followed him up a path, but he kept trying to walk too close to me. It wasn't until I ducked next to Asil, who put his arm around me, did Harry stop. He seemed upset and I was thankful I had brought Asil with me.

Harry's beehives were in a sad state and his bees looked sick to me. Even the young queens he showed me looked aged and brittle.

Suppressing a sigh I gave Harry a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, but these hives aren't what I'm looking for," I said, trying to sound gracious as my heart rate ramped up. "Thank you for taking the time to show them to me."

"Fine," Harry snapped angrily. "Don't buy my hives, you won't find better second hand ones anywhere else. Get off my land you stupid bitch, go on!"

"That is enough," Asil snapped and did something, something I didn't quite see, to make the man back down. "Your bees are sick and so are you. Attacking a harmless woman for not seeing that is unacceptable."

"Come on Thea, I'll take you home," Asil said, pushing me ahead of him gently, taking care to keep himself between me and Harry, who stood by the hives looking small and broken.

When we got in Asil's car, he started and engine pulled back onto the dirt road. I stared glumly out the window and sighed.

"Surely not all hope is lost," Asil remarked and I shook my head.

"A hive swarms when it gets too big," I said. "If the hive swarms without a space for them to move into I could lose those bees, and if the queen leaves the remaining bees could die before they can make another one."

Asil took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles affectionately. "I have a friend who makes bee hives, perhaps he'll be able to help you. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks," I said, feeling a little stupid. "I'm sorry for bringing you all the way out here."

"Nonsense, it's better that you be safe with me than alone with someone who so obviously wanted to hurt you," Asil replied and something in his tone made me turn to look at him.

"What did you do to him back there?" I asked. "You made him stand down somehow. I was certain he was going to grab me and you made him back off."

"I didn't do anything, he was just a weak, angry man," Asil said. "It's still early enough, why don't we get dinner in Yaak before I take you home."

"I'd like that," I replied. "But the restaurants aren't entirely appetizing unless you like grease for dinner. I have a leg of lamb I've been marinating since yesterday in the fridge. Why don't you come home with me and we'll grill it."

"That sounds delicious," Asil said.

When we got to my house, Asil and I went inside. I pulled the lamb out of the fridge along with some brussell sprouts and carrots for roasting.

"There's bread in the bread box." I told him. "Baked fresh this morning."

"You bake your own bread?" Asil asked, sounding impressed.

"Among my many talents," I said with a grin as I turned on the porch lights and fired up the grill.

When the food was done, we sat out and enjoyed the night air and the food. Bossa nova music played from the stereo in the kitchen and the food was divine.

When we finished eating, Asil helped me carry the dishes into the kitchen.

"You are so beautiful," he crooned gently, placing his hand on my cheek and kissing me deeply. I melted against him and moaned into his mouth when his thumb brushed over one of my nipples. I could feel him harden against my leg and I pressed myself against him and ran my hand down his back, pressing my fingernails into his back. When he leaned back he looked affectionately into my eyes and I found I had a hard time holding them.

"Look at me," he murmured, and I looked into his dark eyes that seemed to glimmer gold in the dim light. "Never be afraid to look at me querida. I can't bear not being able to see your beautiful eyes. Since Yaak isn't a hotbed of culinary activity, why don't you come to Aspen Creek on Saturday instead."

"I'd like that," I said huskily.

When I saw Asil off, I stood on the porch and watched as his car lights disappeared into the darkness.

* Asil *

When Asil arrived in Aspen Creek his dashboard clock told him it was almost ten and headed for Bran's house, troubled by what he had smelled at Thea's house.

He was relieved when he saw Bran's car in the driveway, but Leah's was absent. Climbing the porch stairs he knocked on the door and waited for his Alpha to answer the door.

"We haven't seen much of you around lately," Bran admonished gently when he saw Asil.

"I've been keeping myself busy," Asil said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Bran said, moving aside to let Asil in. They went into the living room and Asil paced restlessly for several minutes, trying to get his agitated wolf under control. Bran sat on the couch and resumed reading his book, giving Asil the space he needed while he worked things out for himself.

"I've been seeing someone," Asil finally admitted. "Some of the pack signed me up for several dating sites and she was the one of the matches they chose."

Bran's wry smile told Asil that he already knew about the betting pool the pack had created out of boredom and do-good spirit. He was glad to see that Asil had hit it off with one of them. After Sage's indiscretions against the pack last year he worried that Asil would never cast his net again.

"I went with her on an errand this afternoon, and when I went to pick her up I could smell a werewolf around her property," Asil said.

"Did she say anything about it?" Bran asked.

"Just that she gets timber wolves sometimes," Asil remarked.

"Where does she live?" Bran asked and Asil eyed his Alpha for a moment.

"She runs an apiary just north of Yaak," Asil said. He knew telling his Alpha was for her own good, but his wolf wasn't happy about spilling the beans. Asil's wolf thought Thea was charming, funny and strong. . . for a human. Asil worried that this wolf would kill Thea and that he wouldn't be there to protect her when she needed him most.

"When are you seeing her again?" Bran asked mildly, setting his book down to study his wolf.

"Saturday," Asil said. "I invited her to Aspen Creek."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Bran asked, his tone, if anything, was even more mild and Asil knew to tread lightly.

"I wouldn't bring her here if I wasn't sure," Asil replied honestly.

Bran knew Asil wouldn't put the pack in danger, and that he was more than capable of weeding out a threat before it could cause damage. But Sage had wounded them all, and Asil more than the rest. Now he had found a woman he was willing to risk his heart for again, so Bran decided to let it go for now.

"When is she coming to Aspen Creek on Saturday?" Bran asked.

"In the early evening, for dinner," Asil replied.

"I'll send Charles and Tag to see if they can sense anything, and Anna too. If it's a rogue they can bring him in before he hurts Thea or anyone else," Bran said.


	3. Chapter 3

* Thea *

When Saturday finally rolled around, I took care of my chores before rushing home and showering. I took my time with it, grooming myself within an inch of my life. I went into my closet looking for something to wear, and after a little searching I unearthed a black shift dress with poppies embroidered on the hem. The gauzy material was light as a cloud, but hid the sheer bra and panties I wore underneath the dress. I pulled on a cardigan and stuffed my feet into a pair of black sandals before grabbing my bag and hitting the road.

An hour later I rolled into Aspen Creek and drove through the sleepy, tiny town to Asil's house. Asil's home was a two story brick house with a porch and swing. I pulled into Asil's driveway behind his Mercedes and parked the car.

Grabbing my bag, I stepped out and looked around curiously. Behind the garage I could make out a greenhouse in the dusky light, and rose bushes were planted in front of the house. Their blooms were magnificent, even in the failing summer, and I smiled at their cheery blossoms.

When I reached the front door I rang the bell and stepped back to take a deep breath.

When Asil opened the door a moment later I smiled at him and he gave me a sweet kiss before inviting me inside.

His living room was huge, with dark hardwood floors and exposed ceiling beams. His furniture was expensive and the art that hung on his walls belonged in a museum.

"You have beautiful taste," I said, taking it all in.

When I turned back to look at him he was leaning against the door frame, watching me.

"What?" I asked nervously, suddenly self-conscious.

"You are the most beautiful one in this room," he crooned and I smiled, unable to control the fluttering I felt in my stomach.

"Come, let me show you my roses," Asil said, taking my bag and leaving it on the hall table, I followed him through his spacious gourmet kitchen and out onto the stone patio. We walked across the lawn together to his greenhouse. Inside were dozens of different rose breeds, the fragrance was heady.

"This is amazing," I breathed. I wondered what kind of honey all these exotic roses would produce. "Tell me about them."

So he did, he walked me through his different breeds and how he came to have them.

"Why roses?" I asked as we neared the end of his tour.

He hesitated and carefully said "Someone very dear to me loved roses."

I nodded, not willing to pry further, and Asil seemed content when I backed off the subject.

"Come," he said. "Let's have some dinner."

Asil had made chicken marsala with mashed potatoes and spinach. We sipped red wine and ate outside, enjoying one of the last warm nights in Montana. When we finished, we sat outside talking for hours about books we had read, movies and music enjoyed. We shared stories about our lives, laughing and talking until the moon rose high. It would be full in a few days.

I sighed and looked up at moon, feeling completely content. "What a beautiful night."

Asil was quiet, staring up at moon with a look close to elation.

"Are you alright?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, just enjoying the moon."

"Can you help me with the dishes?" He asked, breaking out of his revelation.

"Sure," I said, and helped him carry the dishes into the kitchen.

When we were finished loading the dishwasher, we went into his living room and made ourselves comfortable on the couch. We kissed one another and I moaned into his mouth when he ran a thumb over my hardened nipple.

I shifted so that he could lie on top of me, and I felt him harden against me.

When we finally came up for air, we separated and studied each other for a moment in the dim light.

"I'm busy the next few days, but I'd like to see you next weekend," Asil said.

"I'd like that, but I need to prep my hives for winter. Can I call you when I have a better idea about how things are going?" I asked. "This is one of the busiest times of my year."

"Of course," Asil said.

When I finally drove off that night I felt alive and desired. It felt good to talk with someone who got my references and laughed at my jokes. Maybe living in the end of the world Montana wouldn't be so bad after all.

Charles

Charles dropped Tag at home before driving to his father's house; Anna had stayed at home that day, intent on getting the garden ready for winter.

Charles climbed out of his truck and headed up to the front door, letting himself inside. He went up to his Da's office and stuck his head inside.

"Got a minute?" He asked and Bran stopped his work to give his full attention to his son. "Tag and I searched all over the property. Asil's right, there's a rogue lurking around her property, but we couldn't find any evidence of a den nearby. We tried to follow his trail but it only lead us in circles. We can only wait and see if he gives himself away."

"That's not terribly satisfying," Bran said, but he knew his son. If Charles couldn't find a sign of this rogue wolf, then bringing him in without Thea noticing was going to complicate matters.


	4. Chapter 4

Thea

I spent the next few days working non stop to cut the grass around the hives, prepare the frames and wrap the hives in insulating material. I worked from dawn til dusk for four days straight and I was still only halfway done. Every night I checked the weather while eating a quick dinner.

Thursday night, after I finished reheating a breaded chicken breast with couscous and roasted broccoli I had made in advance for this week, I sat down heavily on my couch and turned on the tv. That was when I saw that a snow storm was going to move through Saturday night.

I dropped my fork in shock.

I thought I had more time before the weather turned and winter truly set in. It was Thursday night and I realized with a sinking sensation that there no way I was going to make it in time.

I reached for my phone and called Asil who answered on the second ring.

"Hello querida," he purred into the phone.

"Hi," I said tensely. "I don't think I'll be able to see you this weekend. There's a snowstorm coming in on Saturday and I'm only halfway done prepping the hives. I'm going to be working around the clock as it is and I'm not sure that will be enough. Hopefully we'll be able to see each other when I get dug out."

"Unacceptable," Asil said simply for a moment I wondered if he was honestly telling me to abandon my bees to weather the storm with him and got irrationally angry. "I have several friends here who are familiar with bee keeping. We'll be there in the morning."

I deflated at his offered help. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course, you love those bees, and we must do everything we can to take care of the ones we love," Asil said.

When we got off the phone, I sighed, stuck my phone in my back pocket and shoved the rest of my chicken into my face. I went back to work in the dark for another few hours before I dragged my sorry carcass inside. I didn't even bother going upstairs, just passed out on the couch.

I was woken from a dead sleep by the sounds of 100 hives worth of angry bees. I got up and, without bothering to put on shoes, and ran barefoot outside. When I crested the hill I stared in horror at my bees swarming angrily in the moonlight. I hadn't plugged their entrances for the winter yet, so they were free to move as they pleased.

I walked down the hill and stood staring up at millions of bees angrily protesting. . . something. They were making so much noise that they drown out the other sounds of the night.

I stood there, baffled for a moment by their activity.

And then something big and hairy slammed into me like a cannon ball and I hit the hard ground with a bone bruising thud and a shriek of pain that rivaled the bees. I was aware of a pair of gold eyes flashing as the creature lunged at me and tore into my stomach.

I screamed and fought futilely against the supernatural strength of the creature that was attacking me. As my strength ebbed my brain dimly identified the creature as a wolf. But it was bigger and scarier than any wolf I had ever seen.

And then the most miraculous thing I had ever seen in my life happened: My bees, my beautiful millions of bees, collectively swarmed the wolf, herding it off into the woods before regrouping. I looked up at the noticeably smaller swarm. A third of my hives had committed suicide to save me.

I gasped, I could feel blood welling in my gut and tears slipped down my cheeks. My beautiful bees had tried to save my life, and now they needed me to keep them alive. But I was bleeding, and was afraid I wasn't going to make it.

I felt something buzz against my leg and I reached down feel my phone. I never bothered to put it on the charger and it was still in my back pocket. Gasping in pain as I worked it free, I opened my phone and ignored the email notification. I called Asil, the person at the top of my recent calls list.

"Thea?" Asil asked, picking up on the second ring.

"Attacked," I gasped. "Need help. Wolf. They. . . the bees. . . "

"Shh, I'm on my way, just stay with me Thea," he said.

"I'm so tired," I gasped.

"No, don't go to sleep," Asil demanded. "Stay with me, tell me what happened."

"Hurts," I moaned.

"I know, I know it hurts," he murmured. "But you need to stay awake, I'm coming and I'm bringing people who can help you."

"I don't want anyone else," I struggled to get the words out. "Just. . . you."

"That's very good to hear," Asil said affectionately as the sound of a car started in the background.

I gasped, trying to get oxygen into my lungs and failing, and then my shock and exhaustion won out and I dropped the phone and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Asil

Tag had come to Asil's house early that morning with the intention of driving ahead of the rest of the pack to help Thea with her hives. During the drive Tag called Bran while Asil focussed on the road and filled him in on what had happened. With Bran on the way, they focussed on making the hour and a half drive to Thea's in almost half the time.

When they reached her house, Asil was out of his SUV and running towards the meadow where she kept her hives before Tag could unbuckle his seatbelt. Asil could smell Thea's blood and tore off across her yard towards the meadow where her bees lived.

Asil saw Thea lying unconscious in the predawn light and ran down the hill, skidding to a stop when he reached her. Asil could hear her heart beating, faintly, but it was still there. Her breathing was labored but reasonably consistent and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

The fact that Thea was still alive told Tag and Asil that she was probably going to survive the attack, alive but Changed.

Thea wore a pair of battered jeans with a hole in one knee and a long sleeve grey shirt under a red and black buffalo check vest. She was covered in blood and the gruesome wounds that had been inflicted on her were a testament to how strong she really was.

"We need to get her out of here," Tag said, eyeing the swarming bees warily.

Asil picked up Thea with as much compassion and care as possible and carried her up to the house. Tag held open the kitchen door and the two men made their way upstairs to Thea's bedroom.

Tag pulled towels out of the linen cabinet and spread them on the bed before Asil set her down. Some more searching unearthed a pair of scissors in her desk drawer across the hall. The two men cut away her clothes and Asil stayed with her while Tag went to fill a basin with some warm water to clean her up. Thea's wounds were healing fast and Asil wondered how she would take to being a werewolf.

"She came home to get her hives ready for the winter storm," Asil said when Tag returned.

"I'll start working on that, you stay with her," Tag said.

Asil was too distracted to care that Tag had told him to do something, instead he just turned his attention to Thea. When she was cleaned up he dressed her wounds and went looking through her dresser for something useful. A little digging and he found a sleeveless grey nightgown that buttoned up the front. He unbuttoned the nightgown and laid it over her like a hospital gown, then settled in to wait.

Bran arrived an hour later and went down to see Tag hard at work on the hives. He saw where the girl had been attacked and he breathed deep at the sight of all the gore.

"Asil's up at the house with Thea," Tag said, coming over to where Bran stood. He was careful to leave the site of her attack alone.

"Is she still alive?" Bran asked, looking around the field.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that the bees were angrily swarming when we arrived, but now that they've calmed down there are far less than there should be for the number of hives out here. I'm working on consolidating the remaining bees and winterizing those hives. She'll have to repopulate the other hives in the spring, but at least she won't lose everything," Tag explained.

"Do you think you can get it done before the storm?" Bran asked.

"I think so, it'll take a long day once the rest of the pack gets here, but they'll be safe by the time the first flakes fly. If we move the hives over to Aspen Creek I can make sure the bees get fed while Thea recovers," Tag said.

Bran looked around at the bee hives. "Could we move them before the storm?"

"If we get everyone with a pick up truck in Aspen Creek out here, then sure," Tag said.

"The pack should be here in an hour or two to help with the hives," Bran said before heading up to the house. He went inside and up the stairs to find Asil sitting on Thea's bed holding her hand and waiting. He made no effort to hide his citrine eyes.

"It'll be a long wait," Bran said from the door. Asil turned to look at his Alpha before turning back to Thea. "Tag's getting the remaining living hives ready to go to Aspen Creek. He's going to take care of them until Thea is back on her feet."

"Will they make it before the storm?" Asil asked.

"They should, the pack should be arriving soon to help," Bran said.

"I never should have let her leave on her own, I knew something was wrong," Asil said, staring down at the sleeping woman. She looked so frail lying the bed. "But she was so adamant about doing it on her own. She said it would take longer to explain than to just do it herself."

"She wasn't wrong," Bran said, walking into the room and placing a hand on Asil's shoulder. He fed Asil strength and anchored him. "And it's not your fault she took off the way that she did, Thea probably isn't used to depending on anyone but herself."

Thea shifted in her sleep, rolling onto her side and murmured Asil's name in her sleep. It sounded like a soft, sighing caress.

"What will happen to her?" Asil asked, his heart in his throat.

"She'll come back to Aspen Creek tonight," Bran said.

"Thea should stay with me," Asil growled.

"All new wolves stay at my house until the transition is complete, she needs to know who her Alpha is," Bran said. "You know that."

"Yes, I'm sorry sir," Asil said. "I just—"

"I know, and she will if it's what she wants," Bran said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. "Why don't you stay at the house while she's transitioning."

Bran didn't have to mention Leah's name. They both knew she would take a chance to hurt Thea in retaliation for Asil humiliating her. They stood together until they heard the pack starting to arrive downstairs and Bran left Asil to go help with the hives.


	6. Chapter 6

Thea

"Don't do it!" I gasped huskily, trying to kick my legs free of whatever was holding them in place only to discover I could barely move at all.

"Shh," Asil murmured. "Calm down querida, you're safe now."

He gripped my shoulders, anchoring me while I tried to orient myself and failed.

My eyes hurt and my vision kept shifting between color and greyscale. There was a terrible howling coming from deep inside me and I shut my eyes trying to make it all go away.

"What's happening to me?" I asked, my voice raw and terrified as I looked up into Asil's eyes to find that they were a bright, hard citrine and I dropped them almost immediately.

"You were hurt," Asil said gently.

"I've never been hurt like this before," I gasped.

"That's because you were attacked by a rogue werewolf," he replied.

I gave a hard laugh. "You're joking."

"If only that were true," he murmured. "The full moon just passed, so you should be safe enough for now. But I'd like you to come back to Aspen Creek with me until you recover."

"And then I'll come home," I said and he gave me a tender smile.

"No Thea, you'll stay in Aspen Creek as a member of the Marrok's pack," Asil said gently.

"Wassat?" I slurred, I felt so tired.

"The Marrok is Bran Cornick, he rules the werewolves in North America," Asil explained.

"Don't want too," I said, feel small, scared and vulnerable. "This is my home."

"I know," Asil murmured, and I felt so tired. "Sleep, there will be time to discuss this later."

And so I slept, and dreamt of swarming bees.

When I woke again it was dark outside, but the dim light from the lamp on my dresser helped ease the darkness. I groaned and sat up, staring down at the makeshift hospital gown someone had made with my nightgown. I put a hand on my forehead, bracing myself against the mattress with my other hand and tried to quiet the persistent howling in my head.

I couldn't hear anything or focus, and then someone touched me and I flinched, looking up into the face of a strange man with sandy hair and kind hazel eyes. His hands were warm and strong, and they quieted the howling. I put my hands in my lap and stared at them.

"Thea," the man said gently. "My name is Bran Cornick. I'm a friend of Asil's, do you think you could tell me what happened?"

I looked around the otherwise empty room. "Where's Asil?"

"He's getting some food, would you like me to get him?" Bran asked, and I nodded mutely.

Bran went to the door, but I didn't hear him say anything. Just the same, I heard footsteps on the stairs a moment later, and then Asil was there. He was at my side in an instant and hugged me close before releasing me.

"Thea," Bran said patiently. "Could you tell us what happened?"

"My bees woke me up," I said, trying hard to think and finding it increasingly difficult to connect my thoughts. "They were angry and swarming. So I went outside and saw them, they practically blocked out the moon they were so thick. I went down the hill and was trying to figure out what they were so upset about. I couldn't hear anything over the noise they were making. Then something knocked me over and attacked me. And then the swarm attacked _it_, and drove it off. I never got undressed from yesterday, I fell asleep on the couch. I was lucky I still had my phone in my pocket to call Asil or I'd probably be dead."

Asil narrowed his eyes at me. "How many hours a day have you been working if you're falling asleep on the couch fully clothed?"

I shrugged and it hurt. "Dunno."

My words slurred.

"It's alright," Bran said. "There's food downstairs Thea, come down and eat."

"Get dressed," I said. I felt like I was trying to swim upstream while wearing weights.

"I'll help her downstairs," Asil said and Bran nodded, leaving us alone. Asil went to my dresser and pulled out pajama pants, a t-shirt, and some underwear.

Asil helped me get changed and I felt a pang of regret that this would always be the memory I would have of the first time he saw me naked.

When I was dressed I sat on the edge of the bed trying to figure out what was happening.

"Asil, what's going on?" I asked him, my words ran together and it took effort to get the words out. "Who are all these people?"

"They are my pack," he replied. "Werewolves aren't stories any longer, surely you've seen the news."

"You're a werewolf," I said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I'm a werewolf," he replied. "Why don't you come downstairs and have some dinner. We can answer your questions."

I nodded. "Bees?"

"Let's go find out," he said gently, wrapping an arm around my shoulders we made our careful way downstairs.

When we got to the kitchen I ground to a halt at the smells and sounds and tried to back up.

"Querida, it's okay," Asil soothed.

"No, can't," I said, trying and failing to break out of his grip.

"Thea," Bran said, nearly dropping me to my knees. "Come here please."

Asil caught me and all by dragged me into the kitchen and sat me down in a chair next to Bran. Asil took the seat next to me, pinning me in between them.

A young woman with whiskey colored hair set a bowl of stew in front of me, along with some buttered bread and a glass of milk.

I stared at the food, picked up the spoon and then put it down again.

I couldn't think straight, and kept closing my eyes and shaking my head. My joints burned and my vision kept shifting between color and grays.

"Thea," Asil said, his voice sounded far away, and the howling was growing louder. "Your wolf wants to come out now, you need to let it."

"There's no—" I didn't get to finish my sentence. My jaw dislocated at the same time as my shoulders, and after that there wasn't room enough for anything but pain. My skin burned when someone tore my shirt down the middle of my back, and my pants tore under the stress of my shifting limbs.

When the pain finally receded, I lay on my side on the kitchen floor. My eyes were shut and I was terrified of opening them, to see what lay on the other side of the darkness.

"Thea," Bran said, I could feel him close to me, and smell his soap and laundry detergent, musk and mint, and someone else; a woman. "Thea, look at me."

There was something in his voice that had me opening my eyes. When I saw him looming over me something inside me broken and I struggled to get to my feet, only to discover that I had four of them and that nothing in my body worked the way it was supposed to anymore.

Everything in me panicked and something (someone?) took over and had me struggling to my feet, backing away from Bran and everyone else in the kitchen until I bumped into the wall hard enough to knock the cup of pens and the pad of paper I kept on a shelf there to make my shopping list for the week with. The cup came crashing down onto my back sending writing implements everywhere.

My tail was tucked firmly between my legs and my head was down as I whined pitifully and tried to find a door, any door, out of the kitchen without taking my eyes off of the nearest pair of shoes.

"What's her last name?" Bran asked Asil, before turning his attention back to me.

"Thea Manderley," Bran said. "Come here."

I crept forward, spurned by an impulse I didn't understand and I began shaking violently at the implications, even as my nails clicked on the wood floor towards Bran. When I reached him I whined pitifully.

"There, good," he murmured. "Begin as you wish to continue. Your wolf is beautiful Thea, I've only met one other wolf with mismatched eyes before, and that was a long time ago. We're going to leave soon, so you can finish your transition at my home, where your new pack and I can help you."

Leave? No, I didn't want to leave, but before I could do anything, my kitchen door burst open and two men who were big in two entirely different ways came into the kitchen in a blustery gust of wind and smoke and I completely panicked and fled through the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs.

I didn't stop until I had buried myself at the back of my closet in a pile of old coats I had never bothered to clean up. Now they were worth their weight in gold as I tried to slow my panicked breathing and the murderous rage I felt at being taken from my home when I couldn't even protest.

I cowered there, unable to control the violent shivering as the sound of a man's footsteps on the stairs heralded the coming of someone determined to take me away from the only familiar touchstone I had left.

I heard my bedroom door open and foot steps cross the floor. Someone opened the closet door and gently peeled away coats until my nose and eyes poked out and I saw Bran sitting on my bedroom floor, leaning against the closet door frame.

"I know," Bran said. "This really sucks. You have a nice home, a successful business, and you were dating someone who made you genuinely happy. You had a future all laid out for yourself, even if it didn't work out with Asil, you still had your beautiful home and your bees. You were independent and happy. And then a monster attacked you, and Changed you into something else. Then a bunch of strangers came into your house and told you that you had to leave everything you built for yourself, and go somewhere to live with strangers. And you're right; it's not fair. It does suck, and no one deserves this.

"I understand that your life and business are here in Montana, and you are entitled to continue to run your business without interference from us. But I cannot allow you to live outside of a pack. Woman generally don't fair the change as well as men do, which makes you a something to be protected."

I gave him a look and he smiled before continuing.

"I know, and I'm sure you're very good at protecting yourself. Tell me Thea, do you tend to avoid confrontation? Do people tend to be more relaxed around you?"

I huffed out a breath through my nostrils.

"Submissive wolves are more rare than female werewolves, and as such you have a special place at the heart of the pack. Because you don't feel the need to fight for dominance, you aren't perceived as a threat by other wolves in the pack. Your presence can calm aggressive wolves and save lives that would be otherwise lost in petty dominance battles. In return you are protected and looked after. My pack lost our submissive werewolf last year when he decided it was time to move onto a pack in a warmer climate. But your livelihood is here, and so is Asil. I know you don't want to leave your home, but you can do real good in Aspen Creek; maybe even save a life or two. Tag, one of my wolves, is taking your bees to winter with his hives for the season. In the spring we'll move them to your new home and help you get set up. Asil has offered you a place to stay with him once your transition is complete. I would like you to come live in Aspen Creek with us as a member of my pack."

Bran's very presence made the alien sensation of _other_ inside my head recede to the point that I could think and I gingerly climbed out of the pile of coats and over my shoes to rest my head on Bran's thigh.

"Atta girl," he murmured.

Within an hour my bags were packed, and I had met Anna and Bran's son Charles, as well as Juste and Tag, who was taking care of my bees. He assured me that they were in good hands before heading out into the night.

Then Charles came forward and crouched down in front of me. "We found the wolf that attacked you; he was dead not far from here. His body was swollen from a multitude of bee stings. Your bees saved your life Thea."

Bran and Asil loaded my bags into the truck of Bran's Humvee while I stood in my living room worrying the worn quilt my mother had made for me shortly before her death when I was 16. It was white with pink roses on it, and always carried with it a comforting presence.

When the two men returned, they saw me struggling with the blanket, and Asil crossed the living room and picked up the quilt, folding it neatly and tucking it over one arm while Bran went into my coat closet and pulled out my warmest winter jacket and snow boots. Asil grabbed my purse off the foyer table before holding the door open expectantly for me. I walked slowly out of my house as Charles and Anna turned off the lights behind us. My house was still and silent, and I worried about what would happen to it in my absence.

Then Asil rubbed me behind on of my ears. "Come on Thea, let's go home."

I climbed into Asil's back seat and laid down on the bench. Asil spread my quilt over me before shutting the door and climbing into the drivers seat to start the ignition.

I was asleep by the time we got on the highway.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke I was lying in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. I sat up, trying to get my bearings and looked around. Despite the dark room, I could make out a strange wolf sleeping on the bed next to me. My nose told me it was Asil and I nudged his cheek with my nose.

He opened his eyes and we regarded one another in the dark. Asil's wolf was enormous, he had a dark coat, but I couldn't make out any markings in the dark room, despite my enhanced vision. He whuffed gently and snuggled closer on the bed. Sleeping like this made me feel warm and safe, and I snuggled up against him and fell back into a deep sleep.

In the morning I woke to the sound of water running in the bathroom, and Asil came out a moment later, fully dressed. In the light, alone with someone familiar and comfortable, I was able to look at my paws with interest and Asil smiled at me.

"Come with me Thea, you should see your wolf properly," Asil said. I hopped off the bed and walked across the room. Asil opened the closet door to reveal a mirror and moved aside so I could get a look at myself.

I was medium sized compared to Asil and covered in a patchwork of colors that Asil pointed out as brown, grey, white and red. My eyes were two different colors, one blue and the other green. When I had looked my fill I turned and looked up at Asil.

"Alright Thea, I'm going to help you change back to human. You will have to learn how to shift both ways at will, but for today this is fine," he said, and then placed his hands on me and began to pull the change out of me.

The pain was staggering and seemed to drag on. I couldn't remember how long it had taken before, and I remained trapped in a state of fear and panic until I laid naked on the Berber carpet, curled up in a ball on my side. Asil went and got my quilt and laid it over me.

"Where are we?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

"We're at Bran's house," he replied. "We'll stay here until Bran says you're ready to live without him."

"Oh," my face fell. I had no where to go; Bran wouldn't let me go home.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Asil asked.

"What about my hives?" I asked.

"Your hives are going to stay at Tag's house for the winter, we'll move them in the spring. If we are still happy with the arrangement come spring then your hives can come settle in my back acre, and if we are not they'll go to one of the houses the pack owns with you," he said.

I thought for a moment. "I'll come stay with you."

Asil's smile was warm and inviting. "Let's go downstairs and get you something to eat."

When we got downstairs there was an enormous man with bright orange dreadlocks in the kitchen, chatting with Charles and Anna.

"Thea, this is Collin Taggart, known to his friends as Tag," Asil said. "He's the one taking care of your bees."

"Oh yeah? How are they?" I asked him.

"They're doing just fine, getting all settled in," Tag said.

"Can- Can I see them?" I asked hesitantly.

Tag looked down at me, an enormous smile on his face. "Of course you can see them, but you should know that a significant number of them died, I had to consolidate your remaining hives, about 65 survived."

"I know," I said as Anna handed me a bacon, egg and cheese on a roll wrapped in a napkin and a mug of hot tea. "Thank you Anna. My bees saved my life; I owe everything to them."

"Explain," Charles said as I took a seat at the kitchen table and they came and joined me. "I found the wolf after he died, but there's no explaining how it happened."

"I'd been working long hours trying to get the hives ready before the storm," I said. "I fell asleep on my couch and woke a few hours later to the sound of all my bees swarming. So I ran outside. They were all out and swarming angrily about something. I went down the hill to the meadow where I keep them; they were so noisy I couldn't hear anything else. That's when that rogue attacked me. And then the swarm swooped in and attacked _it_. They herded it off into the woods. I was lucky I fell asleep in my clothes and still had my phone on me. But my bees saved my life, so I need to see them so they know their mama is okay."

"Your bees are your children," Charles said, as though he made a decision about me. "It's good that they have you."

"Female werewolves can't have children," said a blonde woman from the doorway. "The change is too violent for them to survive and we miscarry at the first full moon."

"This," said Anna. "Is Leah, Bran's mate and wife."

"Charmed," I said flatly and she narrowed her eyes at me. "But I couldn't have children when I was human, so the loss isn't a new thing for me."

"Really?" Asil asked, sounding concerned, but I shook my head before he could make a bigger deal out of it.

"It's a closed chapter in my life," I said firmly as I finished my sandwich.

I could feel Asil watching me, even as the conversation moved on.

"Did you bring the bee food from my basement?" I asked Tag and he nodded.

"You have more than enough to feed your bees for the winter," Tag said.

"Use whatever's left over for your own brood," I replied. "As thanks."

"I'll do that," he grinned. "Shall we go?"

I finished my tea, pitched my napkin and washed out my teacup before Asil and I followed Tag out the door.

I grinned when I saw my truck sitting in the driveway and I ran a hand over the hood affectionately as we climbed into Asil's SUV and followed Tag out of Bran's driveway in his Jeep.

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of a stone bungalow and a large stone garage off to one side. There was a beautiful garden planted around the house and lovingly tended. I smiled at the green stems. It had gotten too cold for the plants to blossom, and soon they would go completely dormant for the winter.

We followed Tag around the house and in his backyard was a neat row of twenty hives on one side of the yard. On the other side, filling the large field, were 65 of my hives, neatly battened down for the season. I left the two men behind and walked towards them, lovingly running my hands over their lids. Then I lifted one of the lids and pulled out a frame. I smiled at the fuzzy little bee bodies sluggishly tending their chores in the waning warmth of the season.

"Thank you," I whispered. I continued in this vein, going to each hive and gently thanking each one. I looked each hive over carefully, making sure they had mite repellant and enough food. I checked for the queens and made sure they were healthy and present. When I was satisfied, I placed the last lid on the last hive and headed back to where they stood.

"I can come by and feed them if you don't want to," I said.

"You won't be driving for at least a week," Tag said. "And by then the roads might not be passable, depends on how fast we can get them plowed. You just take care of yourself and I'll take care of your bees."

"A-alright, thanks," I said huskily.

Tag reached out and patted my shoulder. The impact made my knees buckle.

"You're going to be okay," he said, his eyes bright with his wolf.

When we left we drove in silence for a bit. Asil wanted to check on his roses and water his house plants.

"When did you find out you couldn't have children?" He asked and I tensed up.

"6 years ago," I said quietly, staring out the window at the passing trees. I slipped off my loafers and tucked my feet up on the car seat and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's not exactly casual conversation," I said, choosing my words carefully.

"I'm not casually asking," he said. "I like you Thea, and I want to see where we go with each other. I would not have asked you to stay with me for the winter if I felt otherwise."

I was quiet for a moment, thinking about what he said.

"I was diagnosed with uterine cancer when I was 27," I said quietly. "The chemo wasn't working and my doctors were concerned about the cancer spreading, so they asked me to make a choice."

I shrugged.

"You had a hysterectomy to save your life," Asil said thoughtfully.

"Given my circumstances I think I made the right choice," I said dryly. "Now it's your turn to be vulnerable."

Asil was quiet for a moment. "I was mated, once. When I lived in Spain. She was an Omega wolf, like Anna. Together we fostered a young woman during a time when our region was troubled. But eventually we had to send her away for training with a family of witches. She returned while I was away tending to pack business. Our foster daughter killed my mate, and somehow using witchcraft, took her soul hostage. Our mating bond was never severed, and the witch used it to track me for centuries. It wasn't until a few years ago that we were able to kill the witch and put my mate to rest."

"She's the one you grow the roses for," I murmured and he nodded. "Thank you for telling me that."

I took his hand in mine and he gripped it tightly.

"Do you have any children?" I asked him.

"Only one of my children are still alive, he is a werewolf with a pack in Spain," Asil remarked. "He is the one who sent me to Bran when my wolf became unpredictable. . . He sent me here to die, Thea."

"But Bran hasn't," I said slowly. "He must have a good reason. When did you come here?"

"Twenty years ago," Asil said as he pulled into his driveway.

"I don't think you're as unpredictable as you think you are," I said slyly.

Asil gave me a look, then shook his head with a smile. "Come on child, help me water my plants."

"I'm not a child," I grumped as I climbed out of my car.

"To me most people are children," he replied and I stopped and furrowed my brow.

"How old are you, exactly?" I asked, staring at him over the hood of the car. It was cold and I wished I'd worn warmer shoes.

"I was born just after Charles Martel defeated the Moors at the Battle of Tours," he said, clearly bracing himself for something.

"Charles Martel?" I asked, searching my brain for high school history class notes and failing.

"Eighth century," he replied.

"Wow, what an amazing life you've had," I said with genuine enthusiasm. "Do you want me to water the plants inside? Then I can come out and help you with your roses."

". . . No, we can do them together," he said slowly, still studying me carefully.

I nodded mutely and walked around the car to where he stood. "Can we go inside? My feet are cold."

My question broke the tension he was feeling and he nodded. "Of course, come on."

We made quick work of the plants inside the house before heading out to his greenhouse. I deadheaded roses while he watered his plants.

I went to hang the small hand clippers on the wall as Asil reached past me to turn off the water on the hose. His hand brushed against my back, and the unexpected contact made me feel a shiver of arousal that spiced the air between us. I froze, mortified by my body's unexpected arousal.

"You will find that as a werewolf your sex drive will be stronger," Asil explained gently.

"O-okay," I said gently, staring hard at the tools on the wall. I was afraid to look at Asil.

"It is not safe for either one of us to sleep together until you are more acclimated to your new body. You have increased strength and agility that you aren't aware of yet. But when you are more aware of your strengths, I would like to take you into my bed," Asil murmured, his hot breath against my ear made me feel delicious things. Then Asil's phone chirped. He checked it and put it back in his pocket without a word. "Would you like to play a board game? I enjoy Scrabble, but the Marrok doesn't allow the dominant wolves to play board games with each other."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Competitive games tend to end in bloodshed," Asil said. "Apparently there was a chess match in the Marrok's pack that ended up with someone getting a pick axe in the leg."

"I'll play Scrabble with you," I said shyly. "But it's been a while since I played."

"No worries, this is for fun," Asil said, putting an arm around my shoulders and escorting me into his house. We sat on the floor in his living room and set up the board on the coffee table. We played for a few hours until I got some magic letters, and with a huge smile, I played 'quetzals' on a triple word score and blew the entire game out of the water. Asil stared at the board in dumbfounded amazement as he tallied up the score (needlessly, in my opinion) which had me out ahead of Asil by about 95 points.

"For someone who hasn't played in a while, you play exceptionally well," he remarked, staring at the board in mild frustration.

"Do you want a rematch?" I asked him, unable to control my mirth.

"Yes, but right now we have someplace to be," he said as he began cleaning up the game. I helped him put it in it's box.

"We're in the middle of no where," I remarked as we headed for his car. "Where could we possibly _need_ to be?"

Asil hesitated for a moment. "Your pack ceremony."

"Excuse me?" I asked huskily, my voice going up half an octave.

"In order to join the pack there's a small ceremony in which you'll have an exchange of words with Bran," Asil said. "Then you'll eat a strip of his flesh, this will tie you into the pack bonds."

"You want me to commit cannibalism?" I asked, feeling disgusted and outraged. But another part of me felt hungry by the idea too, and I shuddered at the thought.

"It makes you hungry, doesn't it?" Asil asked. He was right up on me, and it bothered me that I hadn't seen him approach.

I didn't say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

On the drive to Bran's I sat tensely in Asil's passenger seat, arms wrapped firmly around myself. I stared hard out the window and when we arrived at Bran's I reluctantly followed Asil into the house.

I could feel eyes staring at me as I followed Asil in and I sidled up close to him for reassurance. He put an arm around me possessively but didn't say anything, strangely through I felt stronger and more confident at his side and it helped me relax a little.

"Anna," Asil said when we reached the other woman. "Would you please stay with Thea while I go see Bran?"

"Of course," Anna said, and I watched Asil disappear into the crowd.

I gave Anna and panicked smile and turned, heading straight for the door.

I was just about there when it opened revealing a tall man with arresting blue eyes, brown hair and a long aristocratic nose.

"Hello, you must be Thea," the man said with a charming smile that did nothing to calm my rising panic. "I'm Samuel Cornick, the Marrok's son. You must be the new wolf everyone's been talking about."

"Thea," Asil said coldly from behind me. He drew Samuel's attention away from me, but his stance shifted slightly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," I whispered, dropping my gaze and hunching my shoulders.

"No, you're not," said Bran from behind me. "Come into the living room Thea."

Samuel gently gripped my shoulders and turned me bodily around before pushing me gently forward ahead of him.

As we passed Asil I gave him a hurt look before hanging my head. I had no idea why he was suddenly acting so controlling. It made me feel even more defeated by this situation than anything else, even Samuel's oppressive presence at my back didn't compare to the hurt rejection I was feeling.

When I was herded into the living room I had the impression of close to thirty people gathered around the edges of the room. In front of the empty fireplace grate was a blue grey wingback chair with silver rivets. Samuel pushed me gently towards the chair and then down into the opulently comfortable seat.

My back was ramrod straight and I gripped my knees so hard my knuckles were white.

"Look me in the eyes with no offense taken or meant, Thea Manderley," Bran said, his melodic voice filled the room with a magic like catnip and his wolves quieted to watch the show.

Samuel whispered the response in my ear while I spoke aloud, my voice cracked when I saw Asil standing in the door and watching me with hooded eyes. Then I turned my attention to the matter at hand and refocussed on Bran. "I see you, Bran Cornick, Alpha of the Marrok."

"Will you join us, to hunt, to fight, to live, and run?"

I swallowed nervously, my voice was husky with too many emotions. "Under the moon, I will hunt, fight, live and run with you and yours, who shall be mine."

"We claim you," Charles and the others chorused, startling me.

"I claim you," Bran said, his bard's voice ringing out. Then he took a knife and cut a small piece of the flesh of his arm and held it out to me, glistening and red against the silver steel blade.

"Eat it," Samuel murmured and I blanched, but did as I was told. It left me feeling both hungry and horrified.

"Alpha's flesh and blood you shall be. From this day forward, mine to me and mine. Pack."

"Yours to you and mine to me," I replied, and then grunted as the pain from the pack's power hooked into me. I bowed my head and wrapped my arms around myself.

Bran sat with me as the pack cleared out and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It always hurts, I'm told it hurts more for submissive wolves than dominant ones. But it's over now and you can rest."

I didn't feel like the hard part was over, and I wondered if they would kick up a fuss if I left my own party early. There wasn't much snow on the ground, I could probably make it out of Aspen Creek to the highway and hitchhike home. The loss of my hives would be a blow, but I had all winter to build new ones, and getting new queens was neither expensive nor difficult. I could start over. I didn't need to be living with a man who ran hot and cold on me without warning. I didn't need any of this.

Eventually I excused myself to the bathroom and after peeing and washing my hands I left the bathroom to discover I was alone. I was sure someone would have been lurking nearby after my earlier escapade but I had been wrong. I was next to the laundry room and I noticed a door to the side yard there. I took the worn barn coat from the hook by the door and slipped outside. The coat smelled like Bran and I hoped it would mask my scent until I got a ways away from the house.

I slipped away into the tree line and kept to the woods until I was almost to the small town center and the road that would lead out of Aspen Creek. Then I heard a terrible howling rise from Bran's house and I knew with a terrible finality that the game was afoot.

I worried about heading towards the road and I backed further into the woods. I wondered if I could circle around to the road, except that the light was beginning to fail and I wanted to be out of here when night fell.

My nose was sending me too many signals to discern and when I judged myself to be a far enough away from Bran's house I stopped to look around. I was in a clearing of old oak trees. The failing autumn sun was trickling down through the dense canopy. At the far end of the clearing was an enormous old oak tree with what looked like a grotto underneath the exposed roots.

It was a beautiful, captivating tree but a smell clung to it. A musky wild smell that I couldn't place no matter how hard I searched my mind. And then I stepped onto a pile of leaves and with a metallic squeak, an enormous bear trap swung shut around my right leg, up to just below my knee.

I began screaming like a tortured animal as I clawed fruitlessly at the trap. I didn't have the leverage I needed to release the trap, and my caught leg was in no condition to hold my weight while I stood on the release switch.

I had fallen when the trap closed on my leg and I couldn't stop screaming. The howling was drawing closer and I didn't even care anymore. Didn't care that these wolves had trapped me here, didn't care about Asil or how he had dumped me on a near stranger and left me alone to deal with my panic. All I cared around was being freed from this terrible trap.

The seconds it took for the enormous red wolf to break through the tree line and skid to a halt felt like hours. I watched him through my tear filled eyes. I was bent forward, holding my knee with my hands. I couldn't seem to stop screaming. My leg was almost definitely broken and I couldn't bear the thought of losing it entirely.

I saw Charles change from wolf to man in the span of seconds and he was fully dressed in jeans, boots and a flannel shirt.

"What were you thinking running away like that?" He growled. "The entire pack was in a frenzy when they realized you'd left. They're on their way here now to help you. The pain that flooded the pack bonds just about knocked everyone off their feet."

A few minutes later Bran, Asil and Samuel appeared. Samuel had an enormous first aid kit slung over his shoulder.

"What on earth is a bear trap doing so close to town?" Samuel demanded he strode across the clearing. "Charles, help me get this open."

The two men worked to release my leg while Bran and Asil came and crouched over me.

"Querida, why did you run off like that?" Asil crooned.

"Don't you querida me," I growled. "You knew I wasn't comfortable and you still left me with a near stranger to run off."

"He was coming to tell me you had arrived," Bran replied drily. "I can't imagine he thought you'd be comfortable in my presence given what you were dealing with."

"But you're right Thea, I never should have left you alone like that," Asil said gently, his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Charles and Samuel grunted as the bear trap groaned open and they were able to pull it off my leg.

My screams burst forth anew as the metal that was holding my wounds steady was removed and I began bleeding more profusely than ever before.

Without a word, Samuel ripped open the right leg of my jeans and pulled the fabric away.

"This is going to hurt Thea," Samuel said. "Would you three please hold her?"

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, my voice rising an octave as Bran rolled me onto my back. He, Asil and Charles held me pinned against the ground as Samuel reset my leg bones. My screams were loud enough to echo over the town and when it was done, I gripped Asil's forearms in my hands. I later saw the bruises I left on his forearms. Dark purple hand shaped bruises splayed out over his teak colored skin.

I felt something wet and burning being run over my skin before Samuel bandaged, splinted, and then vet wrapped my leg. He was just finishing up as the pack arrived with a make-shift stretcher.

I was loaded onto the stretcher and carried out to the road. With an amazing amount of care, I was loaded into the back of Bran's SUV. Asil had climbed in ahead of me and he wrapped his arms around me and murmured in a language I didn't understand.

"Charles, get Tag to initiate the phone tree and find out who laid a bear trap so close to town," Bran said mildly as he shut the car door.

When Bran climbed into the drivers seat he glanced in the rear view mirror at us. "It was a new trap, we'll get the bottom of this in short order. Your leg should heal in three or four days, but you should keep off it until then. I'll drop you both back at Asil's house so that he can fuss over you."

Bran and Asil helped me into Asil's house and they settled me on Asil's overstuffed, oversized navy sofa. When my leg was elevated and back supported to their pleasure, Bran knelt down in front of me so that we were at eye level.

"If you try to run away from this pack again, we will hunt you down and you will not like the consequences," Bran crooned dangerously.

I flinched and dropped my head. "I won't run."

"Good girl," he said gently.

He gave Asil a look, and Asil nodded subtly before seeing his Alpha— our Alpha— out.

When Asil returned he stared down at me. "I think perhaps I need to make up for my indiscretion earlier and make sure you are properly taken care of. And for running away, you need to take my fussing without complaint."

"That doesn't seem like a fair trade," I grumbled.

"It wasn't meant to be," he grinned.

He left me alone to go make some dinner and returned in a bit with a bowl of bow tie pasta in a creamy wine sauce with shrimp, and butter sauteed shallots and garlic.

"This is delicious," I said appreciatively as he pulled up a chair.

We ate and chatted about general things, and after we ate we played Scrabble. Asil beat me this time, but we were close, and as the evening drew to a close I was being painfully aware of the fact that my sleeping arrangements hadn't been decided yet.

When Asil returned from putting away the game, he leaned against the door and watched me for a long moment. His gaze became unbearable for me and I dropped my eyes.

"No Thea, you do not need to drop your eyes with me," he crooned.

"I can't help it," I moaned a little helplessly.

"I know," he said. "I know this is all so new to you, and I know that you are in pain and that you are drowning in uncertainty. But know that I will not leave you alone again, you do not need to go through this alone. The pack will help you."

"Okay," I said. I wasn't entirely sure I believed him. I felt too thrown to believe anything anyone told me.

"Thea, I have a guest room here you can stay in," he said hesitantly. "But I'd like you to spend the night with me, if you're feeling up to it."

My leg hurt and the human part of me wanted to go to ground someplace dark and quiet to weep, but my wolf quailed at the idea of being forced to be alone while injured and struggling.

"Okay," I said huskily, giving in to the strange new feelings I couldn't comprehend yet.

Asil picked me up off the couch and carried me upstairs to his bedroom.

He had an expensive Persian rug on the dark hardwood floor of his room. The bed was a king sized bed, hand carved from some exotic wood and covered in a brocade comforter over cream colored sheets. The curtains were off white and thick enough to block out most of the light. His dresser and nightstands matched the bed and the Tiffany lamps cast a dim glow onto the white walls and beautiful abstract painting that hung over the bed.

Asil set me down on a beautiful Spanish style armchair. He went to the dresser and pulled out a cotton t-shirt and cotton pajama bottoms. He pulled back the comforter on the bed before coming and gently coaxing me out of my clothes.

"This wasn't exactly how I pictured my first night in your bed to be," I said as he knelt and cut away the remains of my jeans.

"Nor mine," he agreed. "But this won't be our last night together if I can help it. Now lean on me and I'll help you put on your pants.

Five semi-humiliating minutes later in which I felt like a useless invalid, Asil tucked me into his bed. The smell of him from his pajamas and bed sheets filled my nose like a heady cloud and I had to close my eyes and put my face in my hands to help me ground myself.

Asil went into his bathroom and came out a few minutes later in cotton pajama pants and a white t-shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and muscular stomach in the most appealing ways. The climbed into bed and turned off the lights before wrapping his arms around me.

At once I felt warm, safe, and more centered than I had been since my attack.

"What are you doing to me?" I yawned.

"Shh chiquita, go to sleep," he murmured and I did.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke feeling centered and clear headed, as though my head had been scoured out by a storm last night. I looked over at Asil who still slept. He had rolled away from me in his sleep and he laid there, his face slack with sleep, his chest rose and fell with his breath.

I tried to snuggle closer in order to go back to sleep, but I had forgotten about my leg and I gasped in pain. It hurt less than yesterday, but one doesn't simply walk off a bear trap injury, even if they are a werewolf.

Asil was awake instantly and there, pushing me onto my back.

"You need to rest Thea," he murmured, gazing down at me with clear brown eyes.

"I know," I said, my voice sounding clearer to my ears than it had in days. I felt more sure and steady, as though I was resettling into my skin again. "But I missed you."

Asil smiled down at me and then leaned down and kissed me gently in the morning sunlight that fell in buttery bars across the brocade duvet.

Then we heard a car pull up and park outside and Asil and I sighed in mutual frustration.

"Stay here, I'll go see if I can send them away," Asil said. He got up and pulled on a robe before heading downstairs to meet whoever had interrupted us.

A moment later I heard Bran and Samuel's voices drifting up the stairs and put aside the thoughts of a morning tryst with Asil for more practical matters. The three men came into the bedroom and moment later as I battled my way into a sitting position.

"Good, you're up," Samuel said brightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said.

"Good, mind if I take a look at your leg?" He asked.

"Not at all," I grinned, and Samuel pulled the blankets back.

He gently unwrapped my leg and examined the black and deep purple bruises that ran in a ring around my leg. The deep cuts and gouges from the spikes on the trap had healed and when Samuel bent my leg and pressed on the bone it creaked but held.

"Good, you are healing very well Thea," Samuel said, sounding pleased. "I think a big breakfast and a day or two in bed and you'll be back to hunting in no time."

"That's right," Bran said. "We need to arrange your first hunt. As soon as you're back on your feet we'll have to plan something."

"Hunt?" I asked. "I have to learn how to hunt?"

"And fight," Asil said. "I will not have a submissive wolf in this pack who cannot defend themselves."

"Nor will I," Bran echoed the sentiment.

"And here I thought I was going to live out eternity as a lowly beekeeper," I said wryly.

Samuel snorted with laughter. "Not if these two have anything to say about it."

"Her bees saved her life," Asil remarked. "If anything they will march into battle with her."

"Is that so?" Samuel said. "It's a good thing the trap didn't cut off your leg entirely, you may yet become a legend."

Now it was my turn to snort with laughter. "I think I'd be happier in my apiary."

"You've made a remarkable turn around," Bran commented and I shrugged.

"I had some good help," I replied, smiling at Asil.

"Tonight you guys will be snowed in until we get the roads plowed," Bran said on a more serious note. "Asil knows what to look for if your leg doesn't heal properly or when it will be safe to get you back on your feet. Do you have everything you need Asil?"

"I have everything I need," he said toothily. "Have you found out anything about who laid the bear trap?"

"Tag and Peggy made the phone calls, passed on the word, but no one seems to know anything about a bear trap," Bran said mildly. "But don't worry; we'll get to the bottom of this."

When they left, Asil left me alone to go make breakfast and I snuggled down in his blankets and watched out the window as the snow flakes began to fly.

It was the beginning of October and already snowing. I didn't remember it snowing this early last fall, but my house and hives were certainly buried come Christmas time.

When Asil returned I was half dozing but woke when he set the breakfast tray on the small table under one of the windows.

"It's good that you're tucked up here and not at Bran's house," Asil said as I sat up. "In a couple of weeks the new people hoping to become werewolves will descend on Bran's house and the town. It is not a good place for a newly Changed submissive werewolf. You could be killed if you were caught up a dominance fight, and since you are the Marrok's, not another Alpha's, he would be forced to retaliate the kill the wolves responsible."

I nodded mutely, taking in what he was telling me.

"Bran usually invites one of the submissive wolves up to the house to give the new wolves a sense of what a submissive wolf can do. Since you are the only one we have right now, he's going to ask you to see them. I will go with you to help Bran keep you safe if something happens," Asil explained.

"What could happen?" I asked.

"Dominant wolves are compelled to violence and dominance fights on an instinctive level. You don't have the same need to prove your dominance to the wolves around you, and because the wolves know you have no desire to impose your will on them they are instinctively driven to protect you," he said. "But newly turned dominant wolves are dealing with a host of violent instincts and impulses that they have no idea how to predict or control in the early months of their change. Those that survive the initial attack required to bring on the Change will stay in Aspen Creek until Bran deems them stable enough to return to their home packs and Alphas. You and Anna will be brought in to help them calm their wolves, but new wolves are not predictable, and if one of them tries to attack either one of you then they will have to be killed."

I mulled over what he told me. I didn't feel particularly murderous or out of control. My impulse was more to run and catch small furry things, not to rend and tear at the throat of someone I considered a friend because I didn't want to listen to them.

I wasn't sure if I felt more like a monster or more like an oddity among monsters and said as much.

Asil laughed. "You are both my dear. But you are also the pack's heart and this means you can say and do things others cannot, because if anyone else said it to a more dominant wolf it would be taken as a play for power. Now that is enough talk about wolves and monsters. Eat and rest. Tonight we will check your leg again. I must go tend my roses before the snow gets too thick to reach the green house."

When he left I slumped down in bed, deep in thought, and tried to consider the implications of my new world. I was struggling so hard and felt like I was failing at understanding everything. My leg hurt and my soul ached and the smells and minute sounds I kept picking up were distracting and a little maddening.

Eventually I just curled up on my side and tried to sleep.

A few hours later I woke to a strange sound coming from outside.

It sounded like a growl, but warped somehow. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and gingerly pushed myself off the bed. I stood on my good leg and hopped across the room to the window.

Down on the lawn I could see Asil's rapidly disappearing foot prints in the falling snow. I scanned the yard behind his house and my heart stopped when I saw an enormous black and grey wolf that was scarred and battle worn, standing on the edge of Asil's back field.

I stared at it for a long moment and it stared right back. How could Asil not sense this monsters presence?

I turned and limped to the top of the stairs. I stood there for a long moment, staring down the flight of stairs in frustration. Then I gripped the banister in one hand limped as rapidly down the stairs as I could, taking each one one at time. I was delighted when I realized I could put a tiny amount of weight on my injured leg without too much pain and that enabled to me to limp that much faster. I grabbed one of Asil's coats off the hook by the back door before limping barefoot out onto the frigid patio. The monster stood there for a long moment before turning and vanishing into the woods.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Stop!"

I tried to limp (barefoot) off the back patio and slipped on the snow. I fell feet first down the three steps and landed ass-first and splay legged in the snow. I groaned in pain and rubbed my rump as I stared in frustration at the empty tree line.

"Thea?" Asil called as he ran from his greenhouse. "What are you doing out here?"

"I-I saw something, someone on the tree line," I gasped.

Asil looked over in the direction I was staring at. "Nonsense, I would have smelled them."

I didn't say anything. I didn't think insisting potential hallucinations were real so soon after losing my humanity was a reputation worth cultivating. I was pretty sure werewolves with poor mental health weren't allowed to live.

"Did you make it down the stairs all by yourself?" Asil clucked as he picked me up. "And you're barefoot? Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean recovering from frost bite is any less painful."

I stared towards the tree line with a furrowed brow as Asil carted me inside and set me gently on the sofa. He checked my leg and gave me a dark look.

"Please don't re-injure yourself doing something stupid," Asil said. It wasn't really a request or an order and I nodded mutely. He checked my leg and reluctantly told me that I should be fully healed by morning.

The next morning I got up to use the bathroom and found I could walk comfortably to the bathroom. When I had finished I went to the window to find the same creature, standing on the tree line in the predawn light.

Asil looked as though he were still sleeping and I slipped downstairs. I pulled on Asil's jacket and stuffed my feet into his boots.

I slipped outside and trudged through the snow until I was almost up to my thighs. I had to stop. But for a long moment the wolf and I regarded one another.

Then the wolf bound forward through the snow and jumped up on me, planting it's enormous paws on my shoulders with enough force to knock me backwards into the snow. I laughed as the wolf licked my cheek and then bounded away from me. I heard Asil's door open and the wolf gave Asil a sorry look before turning tail and taking off through the snow towards the forest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Asil yelled at me. The force of his personality hit me like a freight train and I was knocked onto my back. I instinctively rolled my head backwards, baring my neck.

I made a sound like an animal caught in a snare trap as Asil lunged for my throat, nipping my neck hard enough to hurt.

"Why on earth would you think it was alright to approach a strange wolf? He could have killed you!" Asil roared.

"He didn't mean me any harm," I said quietly, unable to meet Asil's eyes.

"No, he didn't," Asil snapped. "He wanted to take you to mate, that wolf is one to stay away from. He isn't sane Thea."

"M-mate?!" I choked out. I looked up at Asil in wide-eyed outrage. "Mate? I don't want to go to bed with some stranger, especially if they expect. . . puppies! The only person I want to do any mating with is right in front of me, and I can't get him to make the first bloody move!"

"I didn't want to rush you," Asil said sensibly as he crouched down.

"I wish you would, just a little," I replied tartly as my frustration drained away.

The smile Asil gave me wasn't reassuring in the slightest as he hauled me to my feet and kissed me passionately as the snow continued to fall down from the sky. Then Asil wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the neck.

I moaned and pressed myself into him, feeling him harden against me.

Then he turned me bodily towards the house and pressed me ahead of him. When we reached the kitchen Asil stripped off the jacket and waited for me to remove his boots. When I stood and tried to turn to face him I found that he was holding me still. I made a frustrated noise as he ran his fingers down my body, his skillful hands playing me like a harp.

When he finally let me turn around, I saw threads of gold in his dark eyes and I gasped at the sight of them.

"What is it?" His voice was a deep rumble, husky with arousal.

"You're beautiful," I breathed.

"Come to my bed," he said, his hands running down my stomach.

"Show me the way," I said, and laughed when Asil picked me up and carried me upstairs.

Asil laid me on the bed and stripped away his clothes from my body. When my bra got in the way he tore it off my body and threw it on the floor. He felt and tasted his way down my chest and stomach before pulling my pants off and pressing his hot breath to the dark triangle of hair between my thighs.

His touch lit the embers he had ignited and soon I was an inferno, desperate for his touch. We touched, tasted and explored one another's bodies until we were so lost in our lust for one another we could barely breath. I lost track of the amount of times Asil made me climax, my screams filled the still house and mad me feel more alive than I had in years. When Asil pressed himself inside of me it was a sweet release that had me working to match his rhythm until we were moaning in pleasure, and then Asil was reached his own apex.

When we finished we laid in his tangled sheets and smiled and laughed at one another before rolling out of bed and into the shower.

We washed one another, chatting and laughing as we rinsed off and then snuggled and kissed under the hot running water.

"If you're that electric in bed then I'm going to have to teach you how to use the pack bonds," he rumbled as we snuggled against one another.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I had always been that electric, so what had changed?

"Everyone in the pack is going to be looking for a lover tonight," Asil remarked as he turned off the water. "You lit up the pack bonds with your pleasure like a Christmas tree."

I laughed at the thought. "Well it's one way to pass a snowy night."

"You don't mind?" He asked, sounding astonished.

"I don't care what people think of my sex life," I replied, and thought about it for a moment. "But perhaps it's for the best that everyone in a thirty mile radius not know when I'm hot to trot."


	10. Chapter 10

It took a few more days to get completely dug out, but when we were finally free Asil and I made a bee-line for Missoula to restock the pantry. By then our attentions were firmly fixed on one another, and after a heady weekend of shopping for toilet paper and laundry detergent in bulk, eating in actual restaurants and nights of lustful passion in the finest hotel Missoula had to offer, we made our way back to Aspen Creek with a car loaded down with food and other necessities.

Asil and I had settled into a rhythm with one another while we were snowed in, he was teaching me how to protect myself, had taught me how to use the pack bonds and we were working on getting me to control my change to and from wolf form. We were comfortable with one another, and on the long drive back to Aspen Creek, Asil seemed lost in thought.

"Thea?" Asil finally asked when we were about 3/4s of the way there.

"Yes Asil?" I asked gently as I stared out the window, careful not to look at him while he worked through whatever he was dealing with.

"Typically Bran allowed new members of the pack to move into their own homes once they've proven that they're more or less stable," Asil said tensely. "You're reaching the point in your transition where he'll offer you a home of your own, and I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to live with me instead. You can always move into your own home later on if things don't work out with us."

I thought about his offer and our relationship over the last few months. I thought about my bees and the potential his property promised them. But mostly, Asil's patience, kindness and passion made him appealing and intriguing to me in a way I hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"Yes Asil," I replied gently. "I'd love too."

". . . I want to remind you that I was sent here to die," Asil said, his voice sounded dead and I fought the urge to hunch my shoulders. "I am very old Thea, and my control of my wolf is not what it once was. I need to be here for the day when my wolf finally overtakes me and Bran has to put me down. I'm not sure there's another wolf alive who could best me. When my control became precarious, my son reached out to Bran and made the arrangements."

It was a lot to take in at once, and I knew I was going to have to tread lightly. I had no idea that age could drive a wolf mad like that. I swallowed nervously, too aware that he could probably hear my heart hammering in my chest.

"You seem stable enough," I said after a few more thoughtful minutes. "If that changes we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

I continued to stare out the window as we drove through the dark woods. It wasn't even 6 in the evening yet and night had already fallen, but I could feel Asil stealing glances at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Isn't that part of the reason why you've been teaching me how to defend myself?" I asked, risking a glance at him and seeing his gold eyes glinting in the dark.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he murmured. "Alright, you'll learn how to protect yourself from me, and how to use the pack bonds to call the pack for help, starting with Bran, myself, Charles, and Tag."

Asil reached out and took my hand. We drove like that in silence until Asil's phone rang and Bran's number came up on the car's navigational screen.

"Hello Bran," Asil said. "I have Thea with me."

"Would you please bring her by the house when you get back to town?" Bran asked mildly.

"Of course," Asil replied.

"I'll take Thea home after we've spoken," Bran said in a way that gave nothing away and the sinking feeling of dread and panic settled in my stomach.

When Asil hung up the phone he looked at me in concern.

"Just because he wants to talk to you doesn't mean you've done anything wrong," Asil said, then thought about it for a moment. "In fact, you haven't done anything. You've stayed the house the last few times I had business over there. . . Are you avoiding Bran?"

Frankly Bran scared the hell out of me, they all did. Only Asil felt safe.

I didn't say anything.

"I see," Asil said thoughtfully.

We drove in silence for a while and eventually Asil bounced off the highway and onto the dirt access road that would take us back to Aspen Creek.

Asil did his best to comfort me, but I just withdrew and when he dropped me off at Bran's house, he gave me an encouraging smile and a gentle push towards the front door.

I stood outside in my black wool coat, cream sweater, jeans and knee high riding boots. My handbag was thrown over one shoulder and I stood there with my arms crossed across my chest. There were a few cars in the driveway and the thought of going in there without Asil made me want to run back into the woods.

But in the end, I forced myself to walk forward up to the door and ring the bell.

The conversation inside the house grew quiet, and a moment later Bran opened the oversized front door and smiled at me.

"Hello Thea," he said. "Why don't you come inside?"

He stepped aside and I followed him into the house.

"Please," he said. "Let me take your coat."

I felt like I was stripping off my armor when I took off my coat. He held out his hand for my handbag and raised an eyebrow when I hesitated.

I swallowed hard and handed it over. Hanging them both in the closet, Bran turned and invited me into the living room where Charles and Anna, Leah, and Tag were sitting on various couches and armchairs around the spacious living room.

"Hi Thea," Anna said with a warm smile. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"None of us have," Tag commented, eyeing me with interest.

"And that's why she's here and not hiding at Asil's," Bran said mildly.

"She hasn't just been hiding at Asil's," Leah said and my cheeks flushed.

"Yes," I said shyly. "Asil mentioned something about that."

"There wasn't a lonely person in the pack that night," Anna commented, smiling at Charles fondly.

"So why haven't you been coming about?" Bran asked and I was grateful for the subject change.

"Besides recovering from my broken leg?" I asked drily. "I've been spending time with Asil."

"He's made the time to come over since your leg healed, why didn't you go with him?" Bran pressed. I didn't say anything, just stared at the subtle pattern in the cream rug.

"Are you afraid of your pack?" Tag asked gruffly and I hunched my shoulders.

"Mercy keeps saying she ought to write a primer on being a werewolf," Anna said. "It would certainly help in times like these."

The conversation veered off for a few moments onto this Mercy person, but Bran was quiet the entire time, watching me out of shrewd eyes.

"I'd like you to come over once a week," Bran finally said when the conversation reached a lull. "You're to come over and visit with the pack once a week until the werewolf hopefuls arrive in late October. After they leave you'll resume your visits so that you can become accustomed to life in a pack."

"Will Thea be helping with the new wolves?" Anna asked curiously.

"Eventually," Bran replied. "I'll call when I need you to come over. I typically have the new wolves get a sense of what it's like to be around a submissive wolf in a controlled environment. Asil usually comes to help protect Anna, I can't imagine he'd let you go alone to this."

Leah was eyeing me for a moment before saying. "So what have the two of you been up to over there?"

"Gardening, mostly," I replied easily. "We play Scrabble, and Asil's been teaching me hand to hand combat."

"Really," Charles said, looking at me with interest. "Asil's been teaching you combat?"

I couldn't discern the emotional currents in the room, so I plunged in anyway.

"He says we'll pick a weapon for me when we figure out what's best suited for my personality," I answered.

I caught Leah eyeing me mischievously and I decided to beat her to the punch.

"We've also been having hot passionate monkey sex," I said while looking her straight in the eye. "It's intense enough for me to share my pleasure through the pack bonds and I wouldn't give it up for anything."

The look of shock that crossed Leah's face was practically apoplectic and Tag and Anna burst out into raucous laughter.

"She punched your ticket Leah," Tag hooted.

"Children," Bran warned, using one of Asil's favorite phrases. "Quiet. If Asil is teaching you combat then perhaps we all ought to throw our hats in the ring, especially since the new wolves will be descending on the town on October 20th, three days after the full moon. They'll be here until November 1st before heading back to their home territories. I'd like you back here tomorrow morning, Charles and I will work with you every other day, and Asil can work with you on the off days. We want you in as good a shape as we can manage when they arrive. We've had problems with Alphas causing trouble in the past in my pack, and I want you as prepared as possible while they're here in case some idiot tries to start problems again."

"She also needs a get away plan," Charles said. "She needs her truck keys back, that way she can get around town with agency."

"Fair enough," Bran said, and then pinned me with his stare. "But you will NOT leave Aspen Creek without a pack member."

The magic from his words bit deep into me and I nodded mutely.

"Good," Bran said lightly. "Now, on to other business. We have a few months to figure out where the best place for you to set up your new workshop is."

"There's that old barn near Asil's, down the woodland trail," Tag remarked. "It's got the spring cottage on the property too."

"No one's lived there for decades, it can't be structurally sound anymore," Charles replied.

"I'll drive out there after the hopefuls leave and take a look at it, maybe it's worth renovating," Tag said. "I'll pick you up on the way Thea."

"Alright, I can take a look," I said, wondering how much it was going to cost me to move all of my equipment here, forget the cost of repairing an entirely new property. I had a feeling that the cost was going to be astronomical.

"Thea, what is your financial situation?" Charles asked mildly and I narrowed my eyes at his perfect imitation of his father's tone while Anna snorted with laughter, earning her a narrow eyed look from her father-in-law.

"I make enough from the apiary to cover my basic expenses through the year," I said slowly.

"And your money from the cattle ranch?" Charles asked.

The shock of the realization that he knew about my life prior to coming to Montana had me standing up before I had even thought to do it.

"How do you know about that?" I asked defensively. Charles and I weren't friends like that, and I preferred to keep my financial success in Colorado privileged information.

"I do background checks on all the new pack members," he replied unapologetically. "So, tell me, what is your financial situation?"

I swallowed. I had managed to put away half a million dollars into interest bearing accounts, and sometimes I took from those accounts, but I tried to leave the money alone for a very rainy day. It wasn't gaining very much interest in those accounts and I worried that it wouldn't be enough one day.

"I have the money I saved from that job in interest bearing accounts," I said neutrally. "But it could be doing better."

"I manage the pack's stock portfolios and take care of investing the money for the pack and it's members. If you like I can reinvest your money in more lucrative investments," Charles said.

"He's really very good at what he does," Tag said, his blue eyes glittering. Apparently Tag was very happy with Charles investments.

"Alright, I'll give it some thought," I replied. "But I can't do anything about my finances until I can get back to my house in Yaak and get my documents. I need to get the rest of my things and equipment as well if I'm moving my base of operations here."

"We'll take care of that after things settle in November," Bran said.

We chatted for a while longer about this and that and at the end of the evening, Bran took me home.

It was a fifteen minute drive to Asil's house from Bran's.

"It does get better," Bran said after a few moments of silence. "You are doing exceptionally well given how rough a start you had. Most forced change attempts do not survive."

"Seems like most don't survive at all," I replied.

"This is true," Bran said. "But it doesn't make your Change any less remarkable. You haven't had to rely on anyone in a long time, have you Thea?"

"No," I replied. "Asil's the first in a long time."

"How long?" Bran asked and I wondered what he was getting at.

"I haven't been in a relationship since college, maybe ten years?" I said, trying to think about the time frame.

"What happened?" He asked.

I was quiet for a few minutes, thinking through what I wanted to say. "We stayed together through most of college and after I graduation, but I got hired almost immediately and did incredibly well. When he didn't have the same success he got frustrated and tried to get me to quit my job. Instead I left him."

"Do you regret it?" Bran murmured, his eyes carefully trained on the road.

"Do I regret leaving a man who tried to clip my wings?" I replied. "No. I do not."

"What happened afterwards?" Bran asked, he sounded pleased by my answer.

"I worked my ass off for nine years, and climbed through the ranks. Every bonus I earned, every financial incentive I got, I put it away for a rainy day. Then my grandfather died and my grandmother called me to ask me to take over the apiary," I replied. "So I quiet my job in Colorado and came up here to carry on the family business."

"And all this time you've just been working and relying only on yourself, haven't you?" Bran asked.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Life as a werewolf is different," Bran said. "Our wolves need a pack, other werewolves or a family, being on our own makes us. . . unstable. We lean on each other when things are tough and help each other out when we need it. Like a family, we don't always get along, but always work towards keeping the pack safe, healthy and whole. You are a member of my pack now Thea, and as such we will work towards protecting you and keeping you safe. Just as you will work to protect us from harm as well. It goes both ways. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said quietly. "I understand."

The scope of getting acclimatized was a lot for someone who had only ever depended on themselves.

Bran patted me on the knee as we pulled into Asil's driveway.

"It'll get better, you'll see," he said as he stopped the car and unlocked the doors. "See you in the morning."

When I got inside Asil was leaning against the newel post of his staircase.

"What did Bran want?" Asil crooned dangerously.

"He wanted to know why I've been avoiding him and his house," I replied warily. "He wanted to know what we've been doing here. When I told him you were teaching me how to defend myself he said he wanted to help you."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Asil asked as he stalked forward.

"It means I have to be at his house at 9am to meet him and Charles, Bran's going to teach me how to fight every other day," I replied. "He's decided to split the effort with you."

"Hmm," Asil replied thoughtfully. "I wonder why."

"Apparently something happened last year when the last class of hopefuls came through here, he doesn't want another vulnerable wolf in his protection to be unable to defend themselves," I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, there was an incident with Kara, the pack's youngest wolf," Asil replied. "Now no one gets a free pass on self defense anymore. Alright, I'll drop you off at Bran's in the morning and see what he has planned for you."

"Okay, but can we go to bed first?" I yawned again.

"Of course querida," he crooned gently.


	11. Chapter 11

When we pulled into Bran's driveway the next morning I found my truck still sitting in Bran's driveway and I grinned at the sight of my cream colored pick up. I walked up to the old bird and patted her on the side.

"It's good seeing you again old friend," I replied affectionately before heading for the front door with Asil.

Bran opened it as we arrived and welcomed us inside.

I took off my jacket and boots and followed Bran through his house to an empty room with a flexible floor for practicing combat. Charles was already there, dressed in red, calf length cotton pants and a black t-shirt. It was a somber contrast to my neon blue and pink streaked calf length yoga pants and t-shirt that read 'Guess which one I like more: Donuts? Or lifting weights?'

"You're free to take the morning for your own affairs Asil, Thea can get back by herself from now on," Bran replied and Asil bowed and left without a word.

"Let's see what Asil has taught you so far," Bran said, and they ran me through everything Asil had taught me.

"You're further along than I thought you'd be, but we still have a long way to go," Bran commented when he finished assessing my progress. "Now I want you to try this. . ."

We worked in this vein for several hours and when we stopped to take a water break Charles asked me if I was a runner.

"No," I said instantly. "I'm definitely not a runner, I only run when something's chasing me."

"That can be arranged," Bran said, as a not convincing smile bloomed on his face.

"What? No! Don't you know who I'm living with? Giving him someone to chase after could end in fatality for both of us," I protested.

"I'm sorry, did you say you were living with Asil?" Bran asked mildly and I nodded. "You're living with the Moor?"

"I don't know about any Moor," I replied. "But Asil asked me to live with him. . . And you didn't know that. I thought he had told you."

"No, he didn't tell me anything," Bran replied.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to cause trouble," I said.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Bran said. "But Asil has some explaining to do. But that is for me and him to discuss. As for running, I don't think daily runs would hurt you, but let's focus on getting your hand to hand up to snuff, the sooner we can get you armed the happier we'll all be."

Over the next few weeks Asil, Charles and Bran worked tirelessly to get me into shape. Then on the day before the werewolf hopefuls were due to arrive, Asil especially seemed spurned by something that drove him to push me even harder while sparring. I grabbed a stone sculpture off the sideboard and tried to use it to block his advancements. Then he stopped and pulled the statue gently out of my hands.

"That statue costs more than your truck," he said toothily.

But the maneuver seemed to inspire him because he went into his kitchen and returned a moment later with a cast iron skillet.

"Do it again," he replied.

This went on for seven hours until I finally dropped the skillet to my side and sat down hard on the floor.

"Enough!" I shrieked. "What has gotten into you?!"

Asil's breath heaved and he stared at me for a long time before he let out a big sigh and sat down in front of me.

"The pack was betrayed this spring," Asil finally said. "Her name was Sage. We were involved off and on for a number of months. She was a member of a family of witches bent on tapping into the pack's bonds and power to control the pack."

I shuddered at the implications.

"She escaped Aspen Creek, assumed another name under the assumption that she'd be safe," Asil said. "But us very old wolves gain certain abilities. Mine is that I can track down any pack member through the bonds. Because hers were never cut from the pack, I tracked her down and killed her. But not until after she unleashed a skinwalker kodiak bear on the pack that nearly took several of us out."

I had no idea what to say to any of this, but I knew I had to tread lightly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine what it would be like to have to take out someone I loved."

"There are real and terrible threats in this world, and I need to make sure you have the tools you need to keep yourself safe," he said.

"So I don't end up being killed by a skinwalker?" I asked huskily.

"I know you don't know what that is, but yes," Asil said, giving me a look. "But I need to ask you Thea; are you trying to get something from me or the pack?"

I stood up and set the skillet on the floor in front of him, hurt beyond words.

"This is your skillet," I said, my voice shaking with unshed tears. "Perhaps you can use it to pry your head out of your ass."

I walked around him, snagging my bag and sweater off the foyer table and shoving my feet into my Crocs before heading out to my truck.

I turned it on as Asil came to the door and I gave him a hurt look as I backed out of his driveway and drove away from his house with tears falling down my cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't leave the town and I had no where else to go, so I drove to Bran's house. It was still afternoon and the weak winter sun filtered down through the bare branches. I was hurt that Asil would think I wanted to hurt him, hurt any of them. Everyone here had been nothing but kind, and even before that, I had lived (mostly) happy in my apiary. I didn't think about werewolves or witches because they had just been stories happening in other parts of the world. I certainly didn't expect to find myself falling in love with a werewolf.

Now I was going to the last place I ever wanted to spend any length of time that wasn't Alpha ordered at gun point. But I had no where else to go. My clothes were sweaty and my body ached, but none of it compared to how much my soul hurt.

I pulled into Bran's driveway and spent a few frantic minutes trying to quiet my sobs before I wiped the tears as well as I could off my cheeks and climbed out of the truck cab.

I trudged up to the front door and rang the bell. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling chilly in the inadequate sweater and yoga pants I wore. The cold seeped up through the plastic soles of my shoes. I turned to look at the forest surrounding his house and sniffled. I wiped the errant tears from my eyes and turned abruptly when Bran opened the door.

"Thea," he said, studying my face carefully as he said my name. "What did Asil do?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked, my voice was hoarse from unshed tears.

"Of course," Bran said as he moved to one side. "You are always welcome here. I'll show you to a room you can stay in."

Without a word, he lead the way upstairs to a guest suite in a back corner of the house.

"There are clean clothes in the dresser and an adjacent bathroom through there," Bran said by way of explanation. "Take your time, we'll talk after you've had some rest."

Asil

Bran pulled up in front of Asil's house and knocked on the door. When Asil answered Bran looked at his old friend and said "What did you do to make Thea show up at my house in tears?"

"Good, she's someplace safe," Asil said, sounding relieved that Thea hadn't gone to ground somewhere less desirable, like a hollowed out tree.

"You know she's someplace safe," Bran said mildly. "What happened?"

"I want Thea to be able to protect herself, I pushed her too hard," Asil said, his eyes a hard citrine with his wolf lying just under the surface. "She wanted to know why. So I told her about Sage and the skinwalker and what happened. I asked her if she was here to betray us."

"Why would you ask that?" Bran asked, stunned. "You were there within hours of her being attacked. Charles has done extensive background checks. We know she is who she says she is. Thea is exactly as she seems, and now she is hurting because of you."

"I—All of this is bringing up memories of Sage and—and Sarai. I swore when I came here I wouldn't make any long term attachments but now. . . I think I'm falling in love with Thea. She is so like and yet so different from Sarai, but I can't stand the idea of losing someone again. Not like that, or—or like Sage," Asil said, unable to control his thoughts and his wolf's feelings as he strode for control and failed.

Bran put his hands on Asil's shoulders. He used his strength and power to sooth Asil's wolf and helped the other man regain control after several long minutes. Bran fed Asil strength and stability until Asil stopped shaking.

"Thea is not Sage; Charles has proven that, and so have you. She did not come here to betray us or manipulate the pack bonds. Thea barely knows her nose from her tail at this point, even with all the work you've done with her," Bran said. "As for outside threat, we are all doing our best to arm Thea with the tools she needs to protect herself and the pack. She has already come miles from where she started. But you need to fix the damage you did to her heart Asil. The potential wolves are arriving tomorrow, I don't want her getting caught up with them at the house if I can help it."


	13. Chapter 13

Thea

I woke around mid-day to the sounds of people arriving downstairs. My heart began hammering in my chest. It dawned on me that I wasn't really supposed to be here when the werewolf hopefuls arrived.

My workout clothes with stiff with sweat, so I dug some more in the dresser and unearthed a sports bra and a t-shirt that was huge on me and baggy sweatpants. The shirt smelled like Tag despite it's recent washing and the pants smelled like Charles. Maybe this would be enough. On instinct I shoved my phone and car keys into my pocket and left the room.

I wandered around upstairs, listening to everyone file into the downstairs meeting room and Bran began talking to them. I used the opportunity to go down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

I was bending down to get a cast iron skillet out of the cabinet when I heard three wolves come into the kitchen. None of them smelled familiar.

"Look at what we have here, a little submissive pup," one of them sneered.

I stood up with handle of the skillet in my hand, just like Asil had taught me. My mouth almost quirked up in a smile. I needed to go to him, I realized. We needed to fix this.

"Do you really want to be causing problems in the Marrok's house with his only submissive wolf?" I asked, planting my feet on the stone tile floor.

"She's right," said one of the wolves. "You really shouldn't be doing this."

"Shut up Ralph," said the first one.

"Yeah, shut up Ralph," said the other one.

I could smell their arousal and the pleasure they got from being cruel to those they deemed weaker then themselves. I lunged for the kitchen door and ran out into the steady snowfall.

"You stupid bitch, get back here!" Yelled one of them.

"No!" I yelled back, yanking hard on the pack bonds the way Asil had taught me. I was almost to my truck when I tripped on the baggy pants and fell in the snow. Then I realized that of them had lunged for me and grabbed my ankle, refusing to let go. I realized I was still holding the skillet and I swung at the man's head as hard as I could, smiling grimly at the sound of a satisfying crack. He let go of my ankle in the shock of the attack and it gave me the seconds I needed to get into the car. I barely managed to pull up my pants as I threw myself through the passenger door and locked it behind me.

I scooted across the bench seat and turned on the truck before roaring over Bran's front lawn and down towards the road, fleeing the scene as I went. All sense went out the window and I fled through the heavy snow. I couldn't tell where I was going, and I hadn't been driving in Aspen Creek long enough to know where I was by what I could see while driving.

I didn't know where the turn for Asil's house was, but I took a guess and too soon I was bumping over a road that clearly didn't get used very often. I narrowly avoiding hitting a tree that was growing up out of the middle of the road and I finally had to come to a hard stop in front of an enormous boulder. I was barefoot and terrified. I had no idea how to get down off this road in one piece, and looking around I realized with sinking dread that there wasn't any place for me to turn around. Then I saw something glinting through the trees and I realized after a moment that it was the light from my headlights reflecting off of glass; window glass. I was near what looked like an old, abandoned cabin. It was getting colder out and the snow was getting deeper. I had to go now if I was going to get to the house at all. Maybe I could wait out the storm there and hike out as a wolf when the storm stopped.

Making sure I had my phone and keys. I pushed open the door against the breathtaking wind and forced myself to run barefoot through the soft frigid snow up to the dark cabin. I tried the door and breathed a sigh of relief when it creaked open.

I shut it behind me and stood in the dark, taking in the faded scents of something or someone who hadn't lived there in a long, long time.

The storm had effectively blocked out the afternoon sun and it took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the near darkness. I stumbled over to the table and after a moment's fumbling, lit the oil lamp that sat on the rough hewn table. The walls were rough boards with nothing more than tar paper protecting me from the storm. The uneven wood boards on the floor were worn with claw marks that could only have come from a werewolf. There was a large fireplace against the back wall with an old iron cooking pot hanging on a hook over an ash filled fireplace. I little rummaging around unearthed a small wood pile in a cabinet along with a basket of kindling. A little more searching found me a large box of matches and I set about making a fire. When the small cabin was sufficiently warm I dug out my phone to see I had about a dozen missed calls and no cell reception out here.

I suddenly felt the weight of all my decisions, and the amount of trouble I would be in when I was dug out. If I was dug out. I could die out here, and Asil was never going to know how sorry I was for storming out. I didn't think I had left Aspen Creek, but to be honest I wasn't entirely sure where I was or whose cabin this had been.

There was an old wool stuffed mattress on a makeshift wood bed frame. The quilts on the bed were faded but clean looking. I climbed into bed and curled up my knees to my chest and tugged at the pack bonds, hoping that my insistent tugging would somehow miraculously lead Asil, or perhaps Bran, to me.

I mean, Bran was my Alpha, he was responsible for my well-being. At least that's what he had told me. He might clobber me for panicking and running, but I had honestly done what they had told me too, I had fought until I could get away and then called for help. But I had gotten myself inadvertantly lost in the storm and wound up here. Wherever here was.

I wondered if they would believe me. I wondered if I would starve to death before enough snow melted for me to get out of here alive.

It was about this time that I realized I was lying on a book and I dug under the pillow and pulled out a leather bound ledger.

I opened it and looked in astonishment at the handwritten journal pages. The hand writing was from a time when handwriting was considered an art form, and calligraphy was taught in schools. It was remarkably legible. I distracted myself by reading the accounts of a man named Jericho. As the journal progressed, the handwriting got considerably worse and the thoughts more disjointed. I wondered if this was what was going to happen to me if I ever lived this long.

I took my hand off the book to swipe my hair out of my face and promptly lost my place. I mutter an oath before realizing that the book had fallen open to a page with unreadable handwriting and a photograph of two men I didn't recognize standing next to Bran. They all looked young and bright-eyed. Alive. It occurred to me that Bran must have been friends with the man who had lived here, and that there must have been another friend too.

It hadn't occurred to me until now how lonely Bran must feel at the top. I really needed to give him more of a chance; he was just doing a job no one else was powerful enough to do. We could have a far more tyrannical ruler than Bran. We were lucky in so many ways, given the brutality I had witnessed and experienced.

Bran could be a bastard, I finally decided. But that didn't make him any less deserving of my compassion. I slipped the photo into my pocket to give to him if I ever saw him again.

I must have fallen asleep because I was startled awake by pounding on the door. The fire had turned to embers from my neglect and something had extinguished the oil lamp's flame.

I sat up and stared at the door, wondering what I should do.

I realized that Bran's skillet was still in my truck. My feet were freezing and despite my best efforts, the cabin seemed bare. Outside it was pitch black and I could hear the storm screaming around the cabin. Anyone with a brain between their ears would have gone to ground hours ago.

The pounding got louder. "Please, let me in! This storm has me all turned around, I don't think I'll find my way home tonight."

People lived out here? It seemed unlikely. But if it really was just a lost hiker he might not survive the night if I didn't let him in. I climbed out of the groaning bed and shuffled across the chilly floor towards the door. I reached for the handle and pulled open the door to admit a man with pale blonde hair in braids poking out from under a thick wool hat. He wore a heavy leather jacket lined with shearling and had an impressively thick red beard that was pulled into three braids.

"Oh thank you for your kind hospitality ma'am," the man said as he shut the door behind him. He had on thick gloves and it wasn't until he was inside and out of the storm did I notice the enormous double headed axe in his hand and my blood ran cold.

*Thea!* Bran called. *Asil and I are coming! Do not let any one into the cabin, we'll be there soon!*

I gave the man a smile and did my best to calm my heart. "You're welcome, it's a terrible storm out there."

"Yes, it is, it's amazing how fast these snow storms crop up in the mountains," he said, placing his axe by the front door and stripping off his gloves. He pulled off his jacket to reveal a bright red hand knit sweater over a white henley shirt that had seen better decades. He held out his hand. "Name's Geir."

With the scent of snow and wind off of him, I could smell that this man was a werewolf like me. And more to the point, he had been the wolf who had appeared on the edge of Asil's back field when my leg was healing from the bear trap.

"Thea," I replied, shaking his hand firmly.

"You are surprising for a submissive wolf of the Marrok's," Geir said, his English was very British but another accent I didn't recognize lingered underneath it, as though he were mimicking something he had heard instead of speaking how he normally would.

"And why is that?" I asked, shifting my body so that I stood between Geir and the door, but the man didn't seem concerned that I was closest to his axe.

"I've never met a newly turned wolf, especially a submissive wolf, who could best Olaf Turner," he replied and my blood ran cold as I came to the startling realization that my coming to this cabin had been planned.

"You wanted me to come here," I said. It wasn't really a question even though my voice turned up at the end as though it were.

"I made sure that there was fresh firewood, oil in the lamp," he said. "I cleaned Jericho's old place for you. He doesn't need it anymore."

Jericho was dead, apparently. I had no idea if this Geir was responsible or not for that, but I had the horrible feeling that Geir was expecting more from me than a warm place by the fire.

"Thank you for your generosity and kindness Geir," I said, careful to face him and keep my eyes on his knees at the same time. "But I have a home."

The man's eyes went from dark green to ice blue in a heartbeat.

"The Moor is not your mate! He is not anything! Where is your mate bond? I cannot smell it!" The man howled.

"I don't know anything about a mate bond," I said, careful to keep my voice slow and even. "But a home and a relationship are about more than sex."

"No," he yelled, getting close enough to my face when he did it that I got blasted with spittle and breath that smelled like cat food. I consider it a point of pride that I didn't recoil in disgust and horror to make the situation worse. "I brought you here for me— for us! My brother's and I deserve a mate. Olaf said you'd do it!"

I had no idea who this Olaf Turner was, but if I ever saw him again I was going to run him over with my truck.

Assuming I ever got it out of here.

I was horrified that this strange wolf would think I would sleep with a perfect stranger, let alone more than one, but I couldn't figure out how to diffuse the situation and get out of here alive. I knew in my gut that I wouldn't survive 30 seconds in the storm outside. I was barefoot and my pants kept trying to fall off. But my clothes smelled like Charles and Tag, and I lived with Asil, he was all over me.

Even if I made it to my truck, I knew I couldn't get it out of here from all the snow, and Geir would only have to break the car window and drag me off. I couldn't try to change to a wolf, because even if I could somehow pull it off, I would be vulnerable and naked with a potential threat looming over me. I just had to keep stalling until Bran and Asil got here.

"I don't know who this Olaf is," I said gently. "But I never agreed to be anyone's mate."

"Lies," the wolf screamed, rushing at me and pushing me back several steps until I felt the cold steel of the axe against the side of my heel. "I made sure we would have a chance to meet before you came here."

I let out a shuddering breath as I realized he was responsible for the bear trap. He had broken my leg in an effort to orchestrate a meeting. Asil was right; he was insane. I needed to do what I had to do to stay alive until back-up arrived. "Perhaps I could be persuaded though, to leave Asil."

I felt sick as I said it, but I still forced myself to remain calm, keep my heart as steady as I could. I reached out a hand and placed it on his chest. He was boiling hot and sweating through his shirt. I ran my hand down his chest and onto his flat stomach and as I did it, his eyes became a sharp blue with his wolf. I could smell his arousal and it made me sick. I hated what I had to do as a woman to keep myself safe.

"You're so hot, maybe you should take off your shirt to help you cool off, and give me a better view of what I'm getting," I said, relieved at the smile on his face as he unbuttoned sweater and threw it on the table, he pulled off his shirt and I used the scant seconds I had to grab the axe and swiped at him as hard as I could. The weight of the axe surprised me and a hit that was meant for his rib cage dragged my arms down and I took a hit at his right thigh.

I heard the snap of a bone and he fell to the floor with a scream.

I struggled to pull the axe out and then took another swing at his legs.

*We're here!* Bran called in my head. *We can see your truck. We're coming to help.*

I embedded the axe in his other leg, breaking that bone too. I stumbled backwards, pulling the axe free at an awkward angle and sliced through the big muscles of his legs as he screamed manically.

"You stupid fucking bitch!" Geir screamed, grabbing at his legs in pain.

I was crouched down, the heavy blades of the axe rested on the floor and I used the handle of the axe to support myself. I panted and stared at the man who had broken my leg and then lured me here to be raped and forced into sexual servitude for himself and his brothers.

"This axe," I panted. "Belongs to me now. Consider it reparations for your sins."

About a second after I said it, Bran and Asil pushed the door open behind me, knocked me forward.

I fought my way to my feet so that I wouldn't get too close to Geir who was still screaming from his wounds and used the momentum to swing the enormous battle axe up onto my shoulder as I danced away from Asil, Bran and Geir.

"Ofaeti," Bran crooned dangerously, looking down at wounded man. "What have you been doing?"

"A mate, a mate for my brothers and I," the man insisted.

"He said his name was Geir," I said breathlessly.

"His brother is Geir," Asil said quietly. "He looks after Ofaeti his twin brother, both are too old, mad, and dangerous to be left to their own devices. Come Thea, let's leave Bran to deal with this mess."

I headed for the door, my bare feet padding on the chilly wood floor.

When Asil saw my bare feet I could smell his rage grow. Without a word he picked me up and carried me from the cabin and down the hill through the trees to Bran's SUV. When I was seated in the backseat, I set the axe on the floor of the car and chanced a glance at Asil's face.

"Asil, I'm sorry I—" I started to say, but Asil held up a hand for me to be quiet.

"No Thea, it is I who should apologize. You are right, I never should have suggested that you would bring harm my pack and home. I am very old, and sometimes my memories haunt me. This is not an excuse, but an explanation," Asil said gently. "Please, won't you forgive me?"

I was so relieved to be back with Asil that I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my face in his stomach and breathed in deep.

"I forgave you when I was in Bran's kitchen yesterday," I said. "Seconds before I was attacked."

Bran opened the door just at that moment and looked at me from where I was snuggled up against Asil.

"Ofaeti says you took his axe," Bran said mildly.

"He was the one who set the bear trap to break my leg and orchestrate a meeting between us. Then he tricked me into coming all the way up here in a panic with the intention of raping me and forcing me into sexual servitude for him and his brothers. I'm not giving the axe back, it's mine. Consider it payback," I said just as mildly.

Bran narrowed his eyes at me for a moment. We both knew I was imitating him but in the end he just shook his head and shut the door, heading back up the hill.

"Did you really break Ofaeti's legs with his own axe?" Asil asked, sounding impressed.

"It was better than the alternative," I said, looking down at the axe thoughtfully. "I think I found the weapon that suits my personality."

I could feel Asil smiling down at me.

"Yes," he said. "I think you did too."

When Bran finally returned, he climbed into the car and started the engine.

"I'll have Tag tow your car down off the mountain when the storm blows out," Bran said. "Now, tell us what happened."

So I did. I told them everything that happened. I was half asleep on Asil towards the end of the story, but a memory rocketed me into consciousness.

"I found this and saved it for you," I said, passing Bran the photograph. "There was a journal too, by someone named Jericho, but it was too big to take with me in the moment."

Bran seemed stunned for a moment, staring at the picture in the dim light.

"Thank you, Thea," he said, sounding touched. I patted his shoulder affectionately and he reached up and caught my hand in his. He squeezed my hand and then released me. He backed out and somehow managed to turn his massive SUV around in that tight space before taking off down the mountain.

"Thea, you were tricked into meeting one of my wildlings," Bran said as he drove. "These are wolves that are too old and mad to live safely anywhere else. There are reasons for them to be in the back country like this. In the normal course of action you never would have met or even known about them."

"Don't worry," I said huskily. "I won't betray their privacy. We must all strive to protect the pack."

When we reached Asil's house the two men turned to look at me.

"Thea, will you please come home with me?" Asil asked tenderly.

I smiled at him and took his hand. "There's no where else I'd rather be."


End file.
